Un Camino un Poco Torcido
by IsaDaYDrEaMer
Summary: [GaaHina] 'Como alguien no me de mapa con indicaciones de lo que pasa con mis emociones últimamente voy a considerar sabio devolverme al Shukaku' pensó Gaara viendo a Hinata. Las misiones a Suna no son tan sencillas para Hinata como ella pensó.
1. Primer Beso

Aclaración: No soy dueña de Naruto y de ninguno de sus personajes!

Capítulo Uno: Primer Beso

Hinata volteo para poder ver a Gaara, no parecía inmutarse ante nada, su mirada siempre sin emoción y su rostro indiferente a todo. Aquello era toda belleza, un lago inmenso con una catarata que caía abriéndose paso desde afuera por la roca, estaban en una cuerva subterránea, la luz de la luna casualmente se filtraba pero en general el lugar era oscuro y frío.

_No debí seguir cuando me ordenaron dejarlo, _los ojos color leche se encontraron con los aguamarina de él, no pudo retirar la vista, la hipnotizaban, sin hablar de lo sonrojada que estaba, bueno y con razón, sólo a ella se le ocurría besar al Kazekage y luego ir a sentarse al otro lado del lago.

--Flash Back--

-¿Kazekage-sama?- Hinata escasamente miraba sus propios pies, pero algo le decía que al final de ese túnel estaba lo que buscaba.

Y así fue, allí estaba una gran cueva, todo estaba oscuro, poco a poco pudo ver el lago delante y con los tenues destellos de luna aprecio a una persona sentada a orilla del agua, un hombre la miraba fijo, su pelo rojo y corto, piel menos pálida que la suya y unos intensos ojos aguamarina con un contorno negro, por no dormir.

-Kazekage-sama- dio unos cuantos pasos para cercarse pero la mirada de él le advirtió que mantuviera su distancia –Lord Kazekage lo hemos estado buscando, Temari-san esta muy preocupada por su desaparición.

Gaara volteo el rostro dejando a la chica confundida, temerosa se acercó, hasta sentarse delante de él, le llamó de nuevo pero no obtuvo respuesta y se quedaron así mientras que ella pensaba en lo diferente que resultaba aquel chico de veinte años a cualquier otro que ella conociera.

-Hyuuga Hinata- la profunda voz de Gaara la saco de su trance –shinobi de Konoha.

-Hai.

-¿Por qué estas aquí, Hyuuga?

-Temari-san nos ordeno buscarlo y por azar me mentí aquí- respondió más por inercia que por otra cosa.

-Dile a Temari que volveré cando lo crea prudente- Hinata no se movió y pasados algunos minutos Gaara la volteo a ver -¿y bien? Te di una orden.

Hinata se acerco a el pausadamente, su corazón latía tan rápido que empezaba a sentirse mareada, no sabia que hacía o porque, pero lo pero fue la reacción de él, que al sentirla cerca rodeo su cintura con un brazo y la atrajo a él con firmeza, para después besarla con suavidad y ternura.

--Fin del Flash Back--

Hinata estaba viendo el piso mientras que su mente le traía aquel recuerdo una y otra vez, por lo que no pudo ver a Gaara levantarse y atravesar el lago (N/A: aja… caminando) para hincarse ante ella.

-¿Por qué huyes de mi?- tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo gigantesco para no gritar al encontrarse cara a cara con el Kazekage -¿Hyuuga?

-Yo… yo…gomen- no podía verle a los ojos.

-¿Te lastime?

-No

-¿Te asuste?

-No

-¿Dije algo malo?

-No, es que yo… yo… - bajo la mirada sin saber que decir.

-Entonces¿Por qué huyes?

_¿Qué puedo decirle? Perdona lo que sucede es que me gustas sabes, no pude resistirme y te bese ahora compermiso tu tienes que ir a **tu** ciudad para ser Kazekage y yo de regreso a Konoha para seguir como shinobi. _Cada vez que las palabras sonaban en su cabeza la hacían sentir más tonta. Gaara estaba harto de tratar de entender a la chica, como de verla sonrojada delante suyo, sobre todo estaba cansando de el mismo, como alguien no le diera un mapa con explicaciones de lo que pasaba con sus emociones últimamente iba a considerar sabio regresarse al Shukaku; _tendría bastante de que reír si me viera._

-Me vas a responder- Hinata sólo se sonrojo más –O me respondes o yo mismo busco la respuesta… Tres….- "_yo mismo busco la respuesta" ¿qué se significa eso?_ –Dos…- _Dios Hinata se suponía que venías dos meses a Suna para mantener una alianza no buscarte pareja _–Uno…- ¿_ahora que?_

Lo siguiente que supo fue que una mano se puso en su nuca y con mucha delicadeza la acercó a él, para besarla lenta dulcemente, nada extraordinario al principio ero igual ella respondió, luego Gaara le incito a permitirle más a l que cedió como haciéndose del rogar, profundizando el beso, Hinata paso sus brazos al cuello del chico. Se separaron un poco por la necesidad de aire, él espero un poco para ver la respuesta que iba a obtener y como nada pasó se volvió a acercar, esta vez recibido con más pasión, le costaba mantenerse en la realidad de lo que sucedía, con cada beso se sentía más fuera de si, hasta que finalmente se dejo vencer por la necesidad de besarla.

oOoOoOoOo

Hola!! Bueno este es mi primer fic de Naruto, espero les guste y esto solo es la introducción, el siguiente capítulo empieza uno mes atrás, cuando Hinata llega a Suna y bueno, si les llama la atención lo descubrirán más adelante y si prometo que será mucho más largo jejeje, Pinchen el botoncito de Go! Por favor! Estoy abierta a cualquier comentario nn Gracias!

P.D. Gomen se escribe así verdad?? Si estoy mal en algo avisenme por favor.


	2. Espía Nocturno

Aclaración: No soy dueña de Naruto y de ninguno de sus personajes!

Capítulo Dos: Espía Nocturno

Hinata tenía la idea que las primeras impresiones afectaban la forma de ver a alguien o algo para siempre y para ella era bastante cierto, justamente ahora tenía claro lo que su primera impresión de Suna le había dicho, _moriré a causa del clima_. Para una persona tan acostumbrada a lo que se podía llamar lo rutinario y normal el desierto resultaba algo intolerable, en el día el infernal calor era recargado por los vientos secos y continuos que a veces aceleraban tanto que las tormentas de arena amenazaban con tragarse a la aldea, aunque nunca pasaba.

En las noches por otra parte el mortal frío se posesionaba de todo, brindando vida a las plantas y un lugar medio seguro a los animales para salir a merodear, el viento nuevamente jugaba con la arena esta vez con ráfagas heladas y cortantes. Soltó un suspiro al llegar al otro lado de la puerta de Suna, era como un pequeño corredor y delante estaba Sabaku no Temari esperándolos con una mirada impaciente.

-Vaya pero si los ninjas de Konoha se dignaron a aparecer- viendo en especial a Shikamaru, no es que le molestara que ella o Ino estuvieran un poco retrasadas –Bienvenidas al País del Viento y a su capital, Suna.

-Disculpa la tardanza, hubo un inconveniente en el camino- _"inconveniente" vaya forma de llamarle a perderse en el desierto_.

-No será que te perdiste Nara- Shikamaru desvió la mirada soltando un bufido mientras que Ino se reía por lo bajo, vaya que Temari era suspicaz para molestar al chico –como sea, mejor nos damos prisa el Kazekage espera que se reporten.

Las calles estaban ajetreadas, muchas personas iban y venían con prisa, todos vestían algo blanco y ropas de colores debajo, lo que más llamo la atención de Hinata era la gran cantidad de niños que había correteando por allí, no parecía muy tarde para que no estuvieran en clases, pero prefirió no preguntar. No pudo poner mucha atención a su entorno porque su anfitriona los llevaba tan rápido que en cuestión de minutos estaban entrando en la Torre del Kazekage, pasando oficinas, salones de juntas y subiendo escaleras, podía notar por la forma de caminar que estaban en el lado este del edificio.

-Aquí- apunto Temari sin mayor ánimo. Una puerta rezaba "Oficina del Kazekage", tocó la puerta y una voz gélida les invito a pasar –Gaara, llegaron los tres shinobis que mando el Hokage.

_Sabaku no Gaara, _repitió su mente lentamente, claro que se acordaba de él, pero estaba tan cambiado, mucho más alto, con su mismo cabello rojo que ahora era un poco más largo y los ojos aguamarina inexpresivos, escondido detrás de su alborotado escritorio, lleno de hojas, libros, pergaminos, plumas y tinteros, se miraba atareado. El desorden era general para el cuarto, lleno de libros y papeles, definitivamente hacía falta quien ordenara un poco por allí.

-Nara Shikamaru- suspiró por lo bajo, _enserio Naruto ¿envías al novio de Temari? Con lo mucho que se esta él por aquí y ella por allá basta _–y ¿sus nombres?

-Yamanaka Ino.

-Hyuu… Hyuuga Hi... Hyuuga Hinata.

-Hnn, Temari les enseñara su cuarto, mañana preséntense aquí luego de comer y les asignare su misión- pasó la vista por los tres shinobis y volviendo a sus papeles les permitió irse.

oOoOoOoOo

-Temari- un hombre en un traje negro y con la cara pintada de morado se acercó corriendo a ellos –Oh… no sabía que ya habían llegado, Sabaku no Kankurou- se presentó de inmediato –Hey! Shikamaru ¿de nuevo por aquí¿Qué, no puedes vivir sin Temari?

Kankurou obtuvo un bonito golpe en la cabeza proporcionado por Temari, con un regaño siguió caminando para llevarlos a sus habitaciones, Kankurou iba detrás de Hinata e Ino para evitar tener que lidiar con el buen humor de su hermana, mientras que Shikamaru parecía tratar de tener un actitud muy "gaara" como había dicho Ino.

-Oye Ino¿no me presentas a tu guapa amiga?- Hinata paso a rojo tomate en cuestión de medio segundo.

-Eso, Kankurou ella es Hyuuga Hinata, oye tomatito, te presento al hermano mayor de Gaara, Kankurou- soltó Ino con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Los dos Kankurou y Temari había estado algunas veces en Konoha por razones de orden político, Ino y Shikamaru habían sido sus guías algunas veces y parecía que tenían una buena relación, la única que no sabía nada de nadie en Suna era Hinata, que pronto se sintió fuera de lugar.

-Aquí esta tu cuarto Ino- llamó Temari –ponte cómoda, nos vemos por la mañana supongo.

-Hai! Arigato.

Shikamaru y Kankurou tomaron otro camino y solo quedaron ellas dos, caminando por los corredores gradas arriba, todo estaba en un sepulcral silencio, _silencio… no podía gustarme más_, después de todo Hinata vivía en una casa donde nadie hacía ningún ruido y ella era más un fantasma que un ser viviente. Su mente empezaba a divagar sobre su casa y su primo, sus amigos cuando una voz le saco de su ensueño –Lamento que tu cuarto este tan lejos del de todos nosotros, pero es que ya no había lugar y el Hokage dijo que a ti te gustaría estar más en el silencio que a Ino.

El Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto para ser exactos, llevaba pocos meses como Sexto Hokage, pero ya había adoptado el puesto con todo lo que tenía, no sólo trabajaba día y noche, cosa que Tsunade agradecía en gran forma, sino que lo primero que había hecho era contactar a su amigo el Kazekage para hablar de alianzas y de cómo mantenerlas, de allí que ellos tres estuvieran destinados a estar dos meses en Suna como ninjas de "soporte".

Al irse Temari, Hinata se encontró viendo a un cuarto modesto, amplio y cómodo, poco adornado y con un aire frío, de hecho el cuarto estaba frío, llegó a donde estaba su fotón y empezó a desempacar, guardando la ropa en el armario y poniendo unas colchas extras para dormir. Al quitarse la chumpa notó como la arena caía al piso, _genial, parezco arenero ahora_.

-Hmm eso necesitaba- se había duchado y ahora se secaba el pelo tranquilamente, su vista chocó con dos puertas de vidrio del lado apuesto a la puerta de entrada, estaban cerradas, pero llevaban a un balcón.

Dejando la toalla en el piso se acercó y abrió las puertas, la recibió una ligera brisa fría y una imagen dignada de ser enmarcada por el mejor artista; Suna con un vivo anaranjado, el ocaso en aquella ciudad era simplemente hermoso. Hinata tenía la impresión de que todos vivían a la sombra de un monstruo, más bien en el lomo de la criatura, tomando lo que estrictamente necesitaban ya que no debían despertar al desierto, capaz de tragar cualquier cosa. La capital del País del Viento empezaba a dormirse, en las calles había pocas personas, que parecían regresar a sus hogares luego de un largo y cansado día.

El cabello morado empezó a revolotear por el aire con las continuas corrientes, intentó regresar un mechón a su lugar cuando notó que alguien más disfrutaba del espectáculo natural que ofrecía el sol; en un balcón más arriba del suyo y más a la derecha estaba el Kazekage, sentado sobre la barandilla viendo su ciudad con el rostro impasible. _Gaara… Sabaku no Gaara_, no podía dejar de verlo, aún recordaba como había destrozado a esos tres ninjas en el examen Chunning, sin embargo ahora que podía ver sus ojos ya no estaba aquel aire demoníaco o sádico. Gaara volteó a verla tan de pronto que la asusto, aunque no retiro la mirada, _sus ojos… son… humanos_, cerró los suyos al sentir como un fuerte viento azotaba la torre, cuando volvió a mirar el chico ya no estaba en el balcón.

oOoOoOoOo

_Es muy hermosa, vaya que si… _un golpe en la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos, Temari asomó la cabeza mientras que Kankurou se quedaba detrás, sin esperar que su hermano respondiera entró en la habitación; una cara de incredulidad cruzó su rostro, Gaara parecía ...¿atontando?

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- sus facciones volvían ha ser indescifrables.

-Bueno, es que Temari quería preguntarte algo y no podía esperar a mañana- la rubia trato de no prestar atención a lo que creía haber visto y asintió.

-¿Qué tipo de misión les vas a poner a los shinobis de Konoha?

-Tu pregunta no será mas bien, si voy a mandar lejos a tu noviecito- ella desvió la mirada soltando un bufido –pues lo siento, el y Yamanaka serán los escoltas de uno de nuestros delegados en las aldeas más alejadas.

-¿Qué?- Kankurou envió una mirada significativa a su hermano -eso es muy propio de Suna, no es aconsejable que vayan ellos, sería mejor dejarlo a nuestros equipos.

-Yo se lo que hago- fue la única respuesta que dio.

-Bueno… ¿Y Hyuuga Hinata¿Qué hará ella?

-………-

-Si no tienes nada en que ponerla a trabajar talvez sería bueno que alguien organizara eso que tu llamas oficina, cada vez que sales o tengo que cubrir tu papelería no encuentro nada allí- sentenció tratando de no hacer contacto visual.

-No es tan mala idea.

Por la mañana Shikamaru e Ino se iban con un grupo de cuatro personas más a su primera misión mientras que Hinata se quedaba allí sin tener idea que se suponía que debía hacer, no hasta que cierto ninja vestido de negro se le acercó.

-Bueno Hinata-san, a ti te tenemos un trabajo más sencillo- sonrió tratando de aparentar que lo que fuera que le esperaba no era horrible, pero claro falló en el intento –sígueme- ¿_la oficina del Kazekage? _se pregunto ella –Hinata… ¿alguna vez has hecho trabajo de organización?

-¿Organización?- _por favor que no tenga que ver con esta oficina _–no querrás que ordene esto- señalando el piso y escritorio con cara de circunstancias.

-Suerte!

Cinco horas más tarde lo único que había logrado era poner los libros en los estantes y sacar todo lo que no fuera libro de allí, que resulto ser una variedad de cosas. Gaara estaba en juntas, por lo que supuso que tendría bastante más tiempo para limpiar, pero por cada cosa que movía encontraba cuatro fuera de lugar y las clasificaciones aumentaban en número según los minutos que transcurrían, había tirado tanto como podía pero como lo espero casi todo era importante en ese desorden de habitación.

-¿Cómo puede ser alguien tan desordenado?- se pregunto en un susurro cansado.

-No tengo mucho tiempo para poner las cosas de vuelta a su lugar- un escalofrío corrió por su espalda al oír la voz ronca de Gaara, no había abierto la puerta, de eso estaba segura –Si esto te causa muchas molestias puedo reasignarte.

-No… esto esta… esta bien- _bravo! Estas tartamudeando y sonrojándote otra vez _–yo… yo me retiro Kazekage-sama.

-¿Retirarte? Pensé que tenías una misión que completar aquí- su posición altiva de siempre era todo lo que recibió, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una mirada indiferente.

-Hai!- quería preguntar sino era mejor dejarlo trabajar y volver a ordenar cuando fuera más tarde pero prefirió no hacerlo ya que él paso de ella sentándose en su escritorio y desordenando un poco más el lugar.

Después de cuatro días de estar ordenando la Oficina del Kazekage las cosas estaban casi en orden y Hinata se había acostumbrado por completo a la presencia fría y distante que tenía Gaara, podía decir que hasta le gustaba estar cerca de él, pensamiento al que se sonrojaba violentamente. Al caer la tarde realizo en que sólo tenía que poner la última librera en orden alfabético (N/A: tiene un problema con el orden total).

-¿Vienes a comer Gaara?-Temari estaba recostada en el marco de la puerta, su respuesta fue una negación con la cabeza de parte de su hermano -¿y tu Hinata?

-Arigato Temari-san pero prefiero terminar esto hoy- dándole una mirada a la librera que tenía enfrente.

-Como quieran, sólo no te quedes hasta muy tarde.

Eran alrededor de las diez cuando Gaara se retiro a una reunión tardía del consejo de ancianos, Hinata levantó la vista, ya había logrado poner casi todos los libros en su lugar pero sus ojos ya no podían más, _debí hacerle caso a Temari-san... estoy agotada para seguir con esto_, poco a poco fue dejando de pensar y no supo más.

_Que suave, vaya que hay calor, mucho calor pero… estoy tan cómoda, esta taaan suave, pero este calor_, -este calor- Ino vio a su amiga como quien ve a un loco, era tarde, faltaba poco para la hora de almorzar y Hinata estaba profundamente dormida en su cama, como debatiéndose en despertarse o no, susurraba casualmente "muy suave" y "mucho calor".

-HYUUGA!- los ojos blancos enfocaron a una chica rubia que la miraba con una sonrisa –ya era hora- le dijo sin que esta terminara de entender –es algo tarde sabes, no se que te pusieron hacer pero seguro algo pesado porque tu casi nunca duermes más halla de las nueve.

-¿Qué?- entonces se dio cuenta de que seguramente debía de haber estado tan casada que no recordaba el momento en que regreso a su cuarto -¿QUE HORA ES?

-Once- seguía con esa sonrisa divertida –yo que tu me apuraría.

-Ino¿Cuándo regresaron?- despabilo un poco su sueño para tratar de entender lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-Hace tres horas, Shikamaru esta dándole detalles de la misión a Kankurou- su amiga se levantó y fue a bañarse mientras que Ino negaba con la cabeza y se pegaba a la puerta del baño -¿Qué estuviste haciendo todo este tiempo?

El sonido del agua cayendo fue lo primero que tuvo de respuesta luego la apagada voz de Hinata –pues ordenando la Oficina del Kazekage, aunque… no estoy segura si termine o no, ayer estaba tan cansada que ni me acuerdo a que hora vine al cuarto… bueno eso me pasa por no hacerle caso a Temari-san.

oOoOoOoOo

-Temari- por primera vez en mucho años los ojos de su pequeño hermano no eran inexpresivos, algo en ellos denotaba confusión, aunque muy lejana, sólo podía verlo porque siempre trataba de descifrarlo.

-¿Qué pasa Gaara?- seguía siendo alguien muy apartado, sin emociones aparentes y una forma muy extraña de mostrar que le importa alguien, eso era exactamente lo que su hermana estaba notando, una de sus extrañas maneras de demostrar que alguien era de su interés.

-Cuando Nara toma tu mano- el rojo que se posesiono de sus mejillas no hizo que retirara los ojos negros de los claros de Gaara -¿Qué sientes?- entonces volvió a su tez pálida, _¿Qué siento?_

-Yo… bueno… me siento bien… no se ¿feliz?- no parecía muy satisfecho con la respuesta –como si qui…quisiera que… bueno… que no… no me … soltara jamás- abrió un poco más los ojos, pero seguía pareciendo insatisfecho –al principio… me costaba mucho no sonrojarme … no se… ¿Qué más quieres que te diga?

-Nada- susurró y dio media vuelta para irse. Un poco después entraron Kankurou y Shikamaru.

-Temari… mira traje a Shika... ¿los dejo solos?- la aludida ni siquiera levanto la vista del suelo, algo que ambos notaron sumamente extraño -¿Temari?

-Nara Shikamaru ve a buscar a tus dos compañeras y tráelas de inmediato- ordenó con una mirada fría que hizo obedecer sin reclamos.

-Conmigo cerca no tienes porque ser tan cruel, no tienes nada que esconder.

-Calla y escucha- se acercó a Kankurou asegurándose de que nadie estuviera allí –Gaara me acaba de preguntar que siento cuando Shikamaru me toma la mano- él abrió los ojos a más no poder –Cuando fuimos a su cuarto el otro día para ver que iba a hacer con ellos tres me pareció que tenía una mirada…algo así como embobada… puedes imaginártelo un momento…a Gaara…nuestro Gaara.

oOoOoOoOo

_¿Qué me pasa¿Qué estoy haciendo?_ A pesar de que mentalmente se reprochaba por lo que hacía no era capaz de moverse, allí estaba sobre la barandilla del balcón de Hinata, viendo como dormía apaciguadamente luego de estar toda la tarde recorriendo Suna. Llevaba parte de la noche allí, sólo viéndola, se sentía atontado y bastante confundido, después de todo lo que le había dicho Temari se acoplaba perfectamente a su situación.

--Flash Back--

-Demasiado calor para ser media noche- se estaba quitando la capa (N/A: esa cosa blanca que usa… --) y al abrir la puerta se quedo congelado.

Allí en el suelo delante del estante de libros estaba Hinata, parecía dormida aunque no estaba seguro; se acerco a ella, dejando la pieza de su atuendo a un lado, y si estaba dormida. Con cuidado la tomo en brazos (N/A: como las novias) y se dispuso a llevarla a su cuarto, dio dos pasos y la chica se acomodo contra su pecho, se sintió tibio y fuera de cuadro, pero alejo esas ideas rápido y siguió su camino.

Mientras caminaba no podía quitar los ojos de encima de la joven que llevaba en brazos, parecía frágil y más por la forma inconciente que tenía de sujetarle la camisa como si su vida dependiera de aferrarse a él, algo de aquella imagen lo hacía sentir poderoso, con la necesidad de cuidarla, sensaciones que lo perturbaban bastante. Entró al cuarto y de inmediato se sintió como un intruso, _eso si es irónico, me siento intruso en mi propia torre_, la colocó en la cama con cuidado y quiso irse de allí tan rápido como se lo permitieran las piernas, aunque el problema no eran las piernas sino otra mano ajena que tomaba la suya con fuerza.

Se volteó para ver que Hinata tenía su mano sujetada, seguía dormida y lo agradeció en gran medida, porque el color rosa de sus mejías no cedió muy rápido, al hacerlo respiro hondo y se deshizo del agarre, le costo bastante, sentía que prefería quedarse allí que desprenderse. _Hay veces en las que preferiría al Shukaku aquí, al menos con el burlándose de mi ya no estaría aquí adentro._

Cuando el brazo de ella calló a la cama suavemente en sueños reclamo con un pequeño gruñido que tiño a Gaara en un nuevo color rojo, no podía seguir allí tenía que salir y así lo hizo, casi corriendo se fue a su cuarto para tratar de quitarse todo aquello de la cabeza, pero mientras más trataba más claro podía revivirlo.

--Fin del Flash Back--

Hola! Bueno yo se, a este le falta vida… pero es el inicio no me maten, ya va mejorando especialmente para mi pobre Gaara … yo se que no es mío pero me gustaría estar en el lugar Hinata (y a quien no jeje). En fin perdón la tardanza pero no puedo ir más rápido que esto, el colegio me quita mucho tiempo, espero les guste y no las aburra mucho, tratare de ampliar más el próximo.

Pinchad al botoncito que dice Go! Arigato!


	3. ¡La fiebre tiene la culpa!

Aclaración: No soy dueña de Naruto y de ninguno de sus personajes!

Kuso: mierda  
Okachan mamá  
Chittomo: para nada  
Oyasuminasai: buenas noches

Capítulo Tres¡La fiebre tiene la culpa!

Los desayunos con Kankurou y Temari solían ser entretenidos, pero era la primera vez que comía en compañía de Shikamaru e Ino también, aquello era mejor todavía, sin mencionar las constantes peleitas entre la feliz pareja que "no era pareja" –Su siguiente misión la asignare yo- todos vieron con interés a Temari –serán mis asistentes en una de mis labores.

-Que tierna manera de decir que los vas a usar como conejillos de indias- la rubia pronto negó energéticamente –no lo niegues Temari, verán mi hermana por acá esta encargada de entrenar al grupo de jounin recién graduado. Es un trabajo bastante pesado.

Y como prometió Kankurou aquello no era tan sencillo, ella tenía que mantener su defensa al cien por ciento contra un equipo de cuatro chicos que se estaban esmerando en hacerle las cosas difíciles. Shikamaru tenía un grupo de cinco, que tenía a dos mujeres en él e Ino tuvo que arreglárselas contra tres shinobis. Al terminar los ninjas del desierto se acercaron a sus contrincantes para adular sus habilidades.

-Shikamaru-sama ¿vendrá mañana otra vez verdad?- preguntó una muy sonriente chica un par de años menor que ellos, con el pelo corto y negro.

-Si vendrán los tres para seguir con su entrenamiento- interrumpió Temari con cara de pocos amigos, ya era tarde, llevaban todo el día con diferentes ejercicios –pueden irse- era más una orden que una sugerencia.

-No tienes porque morder- soltó su novio de regreso a la torre del Kazekage –la chica solo estaba haciendo una pregunta.

-Perdona, no quería interrumpir tu momento con la niña, no sabía que te gustaba.

-A que son tiernos- le susurró Ino a Hinata tratando de que la parejita no la escuchara.

-Bastante- rió ella por lo bajo -¿Por qué siguen con lo de que no son pareja?

-Supongo que para que no los molesten… ya sabes que el carácter te Temari no es el más dulce de todos.

-Hinata que bueno que te encuentro- todos se detuvieron –repórtate de inmediato con Gaara, te ha estado llamando desde el medio día pero como estabas en el experimento de Temari no te llame.

-¿Con el Kazekage?- _¿Qué demonios puede querer conmigo? _–Ahora mismo… gracias Kankurou-san.

Sin mucho desapareció tratando de llegar lo antes posible, Shikamaru y la rubia intercambiar una mirada cómplice y también se esfumaron, los dos restantes se miraron un momento y él le sonrió como niño que acaba de hacer algo malo y disimula con su mamá.

oOoOoOoOo

Gaara cerró los ojos tratando de relajarse, desde la mañana tenía el humor como volcán en erupción. Se sentía frustrado, porque estaba confundido, al no ver a Hinata en su oficina como los últimos días se había sentido como vació, no entendía que le estaba pasando, no sólo había ido a espiar a la chica la noche anterior sino que ahora añoraba su presencia, aquello lo estaba poniendo de malas y le urgía descargar aquello con algún pretexto, el cual llegó solo cuando recibió un mensaje de Konoha. El sonido de la puerta le hizo despertar.

-Adelante- apoyó los codos en la mesa y entrelazo los dedos para descansar el mentón sobre sus manos. La razón de su malestar se hizo material –Hyuuga Hinata.

-¿Me llamó Kazekage-sama?- le costó bastante no tartamudear bajo el frío y enfado de sus ojos aguamarina.

-¿Cuál es su misión en Suna?

-Mi… mi misión… es ser de ayuda para usted por dos meses para reforzar la alianza entre este país y el mío- contestó bastante confundida por la pregunta.

-¿Y?- _y… ¿y qué? Esa es toda mi misión, _al notar la confusión agrego -¿No le pidió el Sexto Hokage algo en especial?- _¿¡Cómo sabe de eso!? No puedo creer que Naruto-kun le halla dicho.. co--- _Hinata abrió los ojos a más no poder al darse cuenta de lo que Gaara hablaba –¿Dónde esta la carta que Uzumaki Naruto le ordeno entregarme en el momento que llegara a Suna?

-Gomen Kazekage-sama, la carta… la carta esta… en mi….habi---habitación.

-Es usted una molestia- tubo que morderse la lengua para no decir nada –traiga la carta de inmediato.

-Hai!

Salió corriendo de su oficina con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, tenía ganas de matarlo pero no podía, fue bajando la velocidad hasta que casi solo se arrastraba por pura necesidad, sentía como el enojo la llenaba, se sentía impotente otra vez, algo en Gaara la regresaba a esa chica frágil y débil, siempre tímida e incapaz de hacer algo.

Al llegar a la puerta de su cuarto una presencia detrás suyo la paralizo, se encontró con unos ojos impasibles y fijos en ella, la voz grave resonó en sus oídos como amenaza a su vida –Inmediato significa en el instante Hyuuga, no cuando usted lo desee- vaya que estaba dejando aflorar su carácter asesino.

-Yo… yo… gomen- logró decir sin moverse, no es que su cerebro supiera que era precisamente lo que tenía que hacer.

-La ayudare un poco- soltó con una media sonrisa irónica –si abre la puerta y me entrega la carta me podré retirar y usted tendrá el espacio para maldecirme sin que la escuche.

Aquello tocó en los nervios de la chica, se estaba burlando de ella en su cara y la mejor parte era que no estaba reaccionando, sólo le miraba como si su imagen fuera la más perfecta que nunca hubiera visto. El pelirrojo estiro la mano, llego al pomo de la puerta y abrió ignorando deliberadamente el sonrojo que llevaba una muy despistada Hinata.

Al fin reacciono y entro en su cuarto haciendo mucho esfuerzo por no decirle un par de cosas a Gaara, tomo el pergamino sellado que Naruto le había entregado, _¿Qué es tan importante?_ se giro y le paso el pergamino, sin dejar rastro él se desvaneció por completo. _Será maldito, el cree que puede decirme molestia así como así porque se me olvido darle algo, esta bien que me regañe me lo merezco pero no que me insulte… mierda… Sabaku no Gaara …_

oOoOoOoOo

-Oye Ino… ya que tú eres una chica---

-Gracias por el halago.

-Que no me dejaste terminar, una chica muy hermosa y astuta.

Ino entrecerró los ojos hacia su acompañante, él sonrió tratando de dar más veracidad a sus palabras a lo que la rubia levanto una ceja de incredulidad –necesito tu ayuda Ino!

-O dios mio! El Gran Kankurou necesita MI ayuda… el mundo se va a caer- al aludido no pareció hacerle mucha gracia –¿y en que será, oh maestro de las marionetas, que esta humilde servidora puede serle útil?

-Ja ja ja, eres muy graciosa- soltó sin muchas ganas –déjate de eso quieres, necesito tu opinión- se sentía incomodo hablando de aquello con cualquiera, pero tenía que aceptar que Ino era una especie rara de amiga -¿me ayudas?

-Mi opinión… ¿sobre qué?- un tenue color rojo le dio la respuesta –uuuuy Kankurou… ¿quién es la chica?

-No molestes- le jalo del brazo para tomar un camino separado de la calle principal –mira no me gusta hablar de esto con nadie y preferiría que nadie supiera.

-Mi boca es una tumba- haciendo la mueca de poner un zipper en sus labios –y ¿de que se trata?

-Digamos que nada de lo que usualmente haría para llamar la atención de una chica funciona con ella.

-Eeeeso y dime ¿Qué haces para que se fijen en ti?

Kankurou bufó para un lado sabiendo que no había sido tan buena idea, no se sentía cómodo compartiendo algo así con una chica, en especial con una que conocía de tan poco tiempo, pero no le interesaba la opinión de Temari… su hermana podía ser algo… salvaje por decirle de alguna manera. Unos intensos ojos azules le estaban apurando para dar una respuesta y él no andaba por la labor así que prefirió cambiar de estrategia para abordar el tema.

-Tengo hambre ¿tu no?- Ino se le quedo viendo exasperada –vamos a comer, yo invito y luego hablamos.

-Hombres, quien los entiende, un momento quieren que los escuches y al siguiente mejor si no hablan- sopló por lo bajo y se acercó más a Kankurou para no perderle de vista.

En tanto Gaara pasaba sus ojos por la no muy fina escritura de su amigo, _Temari me obligo a tomar clases de redacción y caligrafía para poder "adoptar correctamente tu posición como Kazekage" y he aquí la prueba de que Naruto no tiene la más mínima idea de lo que esas dos palabras significan… creo que tampoco conoce lo que es ortografía_, luego de terminar de leer el largo saludo y las preguntas de siempre algo lo hizo querer estrujar el documento y tirarlo al fuego.

"Verás Gaara, estoy preocupado por Hyuuga Hinata, tiene una… situación personal algo, bueno bastante complicada así que me gustaría mantuvieras un ojo fijo en ella, se que es más que capaz de serte de buena ayuda en Suna pero también quiero que se tranquilice un poco y tenga tiempo de pensar. Creo que te pido mucho pero si necesitas algo que ella debería hacer pídeselo a Shikamaru, a que el no protesta y también esta Ino… bueno ella talvez reclame pero no a ti así que no hay problema…. Gracias!"

¿Porqué demonios el nombre Hyuuga Hinata seguía saliendo a su vista una y otra vez¿Estaba alguien vengándose de la cruel forma en que lo había matado cuando era más joven¿Era la forma del Shukaku de reclamarle el que le hayan sellado¿Qué¿¡QUÉ!? Respiro hondo tratando de clamar su confuso interior, _Además… que le puede pasar, nadie la va ha atacar y mientras no se aleje de la capital nada saldrá mal, seriamente no entiendo a Naruto._

_¿¡Quién se cree que es!? Por mucho que sea el Kazekage no le da razón para hablarme de esa forma, será…. ese… ese Gaara no es más que el niño de hace ocho años con un mejor cuerpo, _entonces su cara se puso un poco roja, _no es que me guste, sólo que hay que admitir que bueno… físicamente mejoro mucho pero ¡sigue siendo un desgraciado! _Llevaba un rato deambulando por las calles buscando un lugar tranquilo donde entrenar, después de todo se había percatado que las batallas con los shinobis del desierto le exigieron mucho, tal vez necesitaba refrescarse un poco en sus jutsus de batalla, después de todo llevaba cerca de dos semanas haciendo nada.

Finalmente halló un lugar con bastante equipo de entreno al límite de Suna, se deshizo de la sudadera porque si hacía algún esfuerzo con eso puesto se iba a desmayar de puro calor. Era abril, verano en el país del Viento y si ya era insoportable la temperatura de por si se tenía que estar allí cuando en esa época el calor aumentaba dos grados más de lo usual, _esto es un horno y me parece que soy el pastel._

Activo el Byakugan y con firmeza empezó a golpear con velocidad y buen ritmo el tronco delante suyo, pronto las palabras del pelirrojo llegaron a su mente resonando fuertes y persistentes, con lo que poco a poco subió la intensidad de sus golpes, estaba quebrando el tronco con mucha facilidad, su enojo estaba haciendo el trabajo pesado por ella. Así fueron pasando más y más días, pasaban el día ayudando a Temari que casualmente se unía a una que otra batalla de entreno, al final Hinata iba al mismo lugar a practicar hasta tarde mientras que Kankurou e Ino hablaban por horas, a veces Temari y Shikamaru también estaban con ellos pero por lo general no.

Hinata detuvo el movimiento de sus brazos y desactivo el byakugan, con ese día eran ya once los que pasaba en Suna, la sensación de soledad la seguía llenando, se sentía fuera de lugar en la inmensa ciudad, como un gato en medio del mar sin saber como nadar. Era tarde el cielo se oscurecía y sus sentidos le indicaron que iba a llover, llevaba más de tres horas entrenando, como hacía todas las tarde y desde hacía ya cuatro días sabía perfectamente que en la distancia alguien la observaba.

Cuando el primer día sus ojos le enseñaron la imagen de Gaara en la distancia quiso salir corriendo pero algo la detuvo, ese algo la privo de pedirle que no la observara mientras entrenaba, la hacía sentir incomoda al principio pero ahora ya no le prestaba atención, seguía enojada por su actitud, por haberle insultado.

_Sabe que estoy aquí y a pesar de todo no me presta atención, _por algún extraño motivo sentía la necesidad de ir a verla entrenar por las tarde, aunque fuera solo unos minutos, no podía detenerse. Era conciente de que lo podía ver con sus ojos blancos mientras activara su línea sanguínea¿_me ignora porque no le importa que la vea o porque esta enojada conmigo?_

Cerró los ojos, nunca se había sentido tan confundido, algo de ella le llamaba la atención, le atraía, le gustaba, pero ignoraba el que, quería que le viera, se sonrojara pero ella rehuía en todo momento alguna cercanía, los únicos momentos en los que podía estar cerca era cuando entrenaba por horas o en el balcón de su cuarto, vigilando su sueños tranquilo, pero todo aquello le estaba pasando factura, estaba cansado y somnoliento, necesitaba dormir temprano y no quedarse horas sentado en la barandilla o entre las rocas. Definitivamente podía llegarse a extrañar a un demonio como el Shukaku, con él no se cansaba nunca, siempre estaba despierto y podía hacer algo así por años y de igual manera no necesitaría dormir; eso le costaba aún, recordar que ya no era inmune a las cosas comunes.

La lluvia lo saco de sus pensamientos, cuando busco a Hinata no la encontró –kuso- ella había ido a resguardarse y el se estaba calando hasta los huesos. Como en cualquier desierto cuando llovía lo hacía de golpe y con fuerza, su cuerpo se hizo pesado, con un poco de esfuerzo logró que la armadura de arena se retirara del él, así podría correr más rápido, sin el peso de un montón de arena mojada.

oOoOoOoOo

-Ven aquí momento quieres- Shikamaru tenía en la mano un papel blanco que antes estaba en la mesita de noche.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- se acercó a donde él estaba y tomo lo que el chico le extendía, desdobló el papel y encontró una muy conocida escritura.

Shikamaru la abrazo por la cintura y la atrajo a él, empezó a besarle el cuello para tomar un vistazo al objeto, sólo tenía una palabra "Temari", algo dentro le retorció el estomago _¿Quién le escribe papelitos a MI novia?_ Al darse cuenta la aludida de lo posesivos que se estaban convirtiendo los pequeños besos en su cuello no puedo más que reír un poco, era tan fácil saber cuando estaba celoso.

-Es de Gaara- soltó inclinando un poco la cabeza para que el pudiera besarla mejor –quiere hablar conmigo.

-¿Ahora?

-Si, ahora- se volteó para encararlo, paso sus brazos por su cuello y se dejo llevar por el tierno beso, el la pegaba más y más poniendo una mano en su nuca y la otra en su cintura –vengo después Shikamaru.

-Gaara me roba siempre los mejores momentos- dejándola ir, ella sonrió para irse de su cuarto, cuando cerró la puerta él se quedo recostado contra la pared con los ojos cerrados.

Abrió la puerta del cuarto de su hermano para verlo quitarse la camisa empapada –TEMARI NO SABES TOCAR!- rugió mientras ella se daba la vuelta roja como tomate –ya puedes voltear- _Genial, ropa mojada otra vez._

_­_-Lo siento no pensé que te estuvieras cambiando- su mirada era como siempre fría e inexpresiva –no me mires así, fue un accidente no es como quiera ver a mi hermanito sin camisa- _Y esta es la primera y última vez en mi vida que voy a ver a Gaara semi-abochornado, debería no usar el escudo de arena más seguido creo que me divertiría mucho _-¿Se puede saber porque estabas afuera con esta lluvia?

-…….

-Como quieras¿me llamaste?

-Prométeme que no dirás nada, eso incluye a Kankurou- la seriedad de su voz se perdía bastante con el agua goteándole en la cara desde el pelo, que por primera vez no estaba desordenado y puntiagudo (N/A: perdón no halle mejor descripción xx) sino caído y tapándole los ojos.

-Esta bien¿de que se trata esta vez?

-Si alguien te falta el respeto o te grita… tu te enojas ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

-¿Qué hiciste?- _Esta bien, todo esto va por una chica, me pregunto cual._

-Hipotéticamente hablando- ahora miraba hacia un lado.

-Digamos que si Kankurou me hablara fuera de tono le pego hasta que pida perdón pero si fueras tú… sólo te diría que eres un… idiota- alzó la inexistente ceja con curiosidad –pero si Shikamaru se atreviera no sólo no le hablaría, sino que ni siquiera dejaría que se acercara a mi.

-¿Para siempre?- no estaba seguro de porque pero la perspectiva de que Hinata no quisiera verle nunca más no le gustaba.

-Hasta que me pida perdón, claro que de verdad no sólo por salir del aprieto- Temari era astuta, no se le escapaba que Gaara estaba perdido en lo que significaba tratar a una chica –digamos que me lo diga de frente y viéndome a los ojos, o que tenga un bonito detalle y entonces diga que lo siente¿por qué?

-Nada- un estornudo escapo de él en ese momento.

-Ese alguien a quien lastimaste…¿tiene que ver con que estés mojado?- no lo negó, tan solo se quedo viendo a la nada antes de volver a estornudar –has pescado un resfriado, báñate con agua caliente, ponte algo abrigado y duérmete de una buena vez ¿si?

-Hai okachan

-ja! No es gracioso- salió y con una media sonrisa hizo lo que le habían ordenado, por extraño que se sintiera, nadie jamás le había dicho que era lo que tenía que hacer.

Se acostó con mucha tos, también tenía frío, estaba mareado y la cabeza le estaba doliendo como nunca, si alguna vez había estado enfermo no lo recordaba y a los veinte años enfermarse por primera vez no era muy agradable, cuando por fin consiguió dormirse quiso despertar, el dolor era insoportable y las pesadillas pronto llegaron a su mente, casi como si Shukaku lo estuviera fastidiando con los recuerdos de su infancia, no quería ver todo aquello otra vez, el sueño lo había vencido y lo traicionaban .

Hinata no lograba dormirse, estaba dando vueltas en su cama mientras oí la lluvia caer en su ventana, había tenido suerte, al llegar a la torre el agua se dejo caer con fuerza. _Es inútil, _se levanto pesadamente y salió del cuarto dispuesta a ir a buscar algo que tomar para calmarse, sabía que había una pequeña cocina en el piso de arriba, así que siguió su camino hasta que un grito apagado la alcanzo. No sabía que hacer o si en verdad había escuchado algo, luego de unos minutos volvió a oírlo, alguien gritaba, unos gritos desgarradores hasta donde ella podía sentir.

Busco el origen de los gritos, tratando de hallar a la persona que seguramente alguien estaba lastimando, pero sus oídos la llevaron delante del cuarto que reconoció como el del Kazekage. Aquellos gritos la hacían temblar, pero su instinto maternal, tal poderoso en ella, le decía que entrara y viera que le pasaba, por mucho que estuviera enojada con él esos gritos la asustaban. _Abre la puerta Hinata, dios sabe que esta pasándole y tu aquí dudando, ABRE. _

Se había preparado para cualquier cosa, menos eso, Gaara estaba en su cama las sábanas en el piso y el encogiéndose de dolor dándole la espalda, tenía la pijama puesta y no parecía haber notado su intromisión, _¿Está dormido?, _ lentamente se fue acercando a donde él estaba y rodeo la cama, tenía los ojos cerrados, no podía creer lo acalorada que se sintió, su pálida cara tenía una mueca de dolor, tenía las mejillas algo rojas y respiraba por la boca entrecortadamente, en lugar de los bellos y claros ojos aqumarina había dos círculos negros.

-¿Kazekage-sama?- un grito apagado fue lo único que oyó –Kazekage-sama- llamó con más fuerza, extendió su mano hasta tocar su hombro y lo sacudió un poco para hacerlo despertar, no funcionó.

Instintivamente tocó la frente del pelirrojo, abrió los ojos al notar que estaba ardiendo, literalmente, debía tener cerca de 39 de temperatura, se levantó rápidamente al baño, al lado del lavamanos había un pequeño vaso, lo lleno de agua fría y busco una toalla pequeña, la mojo bien y regresó a la cama, empujó a Gaara para que estuviera acostado sobre su espalda y puso el trapo en su frente. Se miraba como un pequeño niño, con miedo y temblando de medio por sus pesadillas, pidiendo a gritos inconcientes que alguien le abrase y proteja de lo que esta viendo; no podía evitar quedarse allí y velar que estuviera bien.

Luego de unos minutos quitó la toalla y la volvió a mojar, se la colocó de nuevo, hizo esto varias veces, poco a poco el rubor de su cara fue cedió al igual que su respiración se clamaba, la fiebre tardó más en abandonarlo. Mientras pasaban las horas los recuerdos de su infancia, las personas que había asesinado y sus preocupaciones fueron desapareciendo, regresando al rincón oscuro de los recuerdos donde pertenecían. Hinata retiro el trapo húmedo, dejándolo en el piso se levantó para buscar una manta para cubrirlo, había frío y si se exponía mucho la fiebre regresaría, estaba tan ocupada buscando en el armario que no sintió los ojos claros del chico fijos en ella.

-Esto servirá- al girarse tuvo que hacer uso de todo el autocontrol que poseía para no gritar, aferraba con fuerza la manta blanca; estaba sentado en la cama, viéndola directamente a los ojos, sin embargo su mirada no era la misma de siempre ahora reflejaba cansancio y dolor, algo que jamás pensó que él fuera a demostrarle a nadie –Ka…Kazekage-sama¿se encuentra bien?

-Gracias a ti- susurró, le dolía todo, todavía no sabía bien que había pasado pero ella estaba en su armario y parecía algo asustada.

-Chittomo- _tranquila Hinata, tranquila. Es más sencillo decirlo oque hacerlo. _A paso lento se acerco a él y extendió la manta que tenía en las manos, él la tomo luego de un momento –no se descubra mucho, la fiebre aún puede volver a subir, oyasuminasai.

Kankurou estaba en la puerta viendo la escena tratando de no ser notado, al ver como la chica se acercaba a donde el estaba se asustó, pero las palabras de su hermano lo hicieron temblar más aún. Se había despertado hacía poco jurando que en su sueño había escuchado los gritos de Gaara, casi nunca recordaba nada de sus sueños, pero cuando lo hacía siempre pasaba algo, así que prefirió levantarse y asegurarse por sus propios ojos que nada malo le pasaba a su hermanito, vaya que casi se desamaya al ver la puerta abierta, mejor aún, ver por la pequeña abertura a Hinata hincada al lado de la cama controlando a un enfermo Gaara.

-¿Go…gomenassai?

-Ven aquí un momento- repitió sin inmutarse, si estaba sonrojado no se podía saber, aún tenía el rubor de la fiebre. Por un motivo que ella nunca entendió obedeció.

-¿Me cuidaste?

-Yo…yo… si- ella por otra parte no podía estar más roja y nerviosa.

-Gracias- tomó su brazo la acercó un poco más a él –perdona la forma en que te hable hace unos días, me comporte como un idiota.

_No grites, por lo que más quieres, no respires, no grites, no hagas un solo sonido, _Kankurou se tapo la boca con una mano aguantando las ganas de gritar de sorpresa, eso era algo nunca antes visto, algo que se tenía que grabar y guardar para la posteridad, Sabaku no Gaara pidió perdón y llamándose a si mismo idiota. Hinata se mordió el labio incapaz de procesar lo que le habían dicho, no sabía como reaccionar, decir gracias, quitarle importancia al asunto o tan solo asentir e irse.

-Hyuuga- su voz de pronto ya no era decaída, sino fuerte y profunda –acércate.

_¿Me quiere matar o algo? _Cada cosa que decía la aturdía más, nada, nada en ese mundo la podía preparar para lo que paso luego; como ella no se movía él lo hizo, se levanto de la cama, se paró delante suyo con mucha delicadeza bajo la cabeza hasta rozar sus labios con los de ella, abrió los ojos incrédula, por u parte Gaara cerró los suyo y la beso suavemente, dulce y tierno. No correspondió pero si cerró los ojos, una inmensa explosión de emociones la embargaba, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

Comenzó a responder al beso, necesitaba respirar y él la libero sólo un momento para tomar aire, pero no le dio tiempo para pensar que hacer porque de nuevo tenía atrapados sus labios con los suyos, no podía reprimirse así que correspondió para sentir como la recostaba en la cama, se asusto bastante, _¿Qué esta haciendo?, _se dejó caer al lado de ella y abrazándola por la cintura se quedó dormido en cuestión de segundos. Quiso zafarse del abrazo pero no podía, aún dormido y enfermo era más fuerte que ella. Oyó unos pasos y vio a Kankurou delante suyo, se puso rojo fósforo, _¿Qué va a pensar de mi? Estoy acostada en la cama de su hermano por dios¡por qué a mi!._

El brazo de Gaara que la tenía sujetada fue retirado, levanto para encontrarse con los ojos negros de su salvador, se levantó tratando de no despertar al pelirrojo, Kankuro le hizo una señal para que le siguiera fuera de la habitación, una vez allí la volteo a ver –gracias por cuidarle y disculpa eso último, seguramente no esta en sus cabales, jamás buscaría hacerte daño.

-No… no importa- no lo estaba viendo, no podía, no tenía el valor –con permiso.

Al escuchar que cerraban la puerta se permitió abrir los ojos, nunca se había quedado dormido y la peor parte era que lo había hecho plenamente conciente, _Estoy perdiendo mi carácter, tengo que calmarme, yo no soy así, _se sentó e inconcientemente se toco los labios, se sonrojo un poco _fue la fiebre, si eso, sólo fue la fiebre._ Se acostó de nuevo, sin embargo no podía evitar tratar de recordar la sensación tan placentera de besarla, nunca había besado a nadie, tampoco le había interesado, ahora simplemente no pudo resistirse _fue por la fiebre, _se recordó a si mismo.

oOoOoOoOo

Wiii! No me matéis, no me pude resistir a la escena jejeje, en fin pobre Kankurou creo que lo voy a traumar de por vida, no se si voy a poner algo entre él e Ino… aunque me gusta la idea. Espero les haya gustado y no tener muchos errores, por cierto ¿alguien quiere ser beta¿hay alguien por allí dispuesto a traducir este fic al inglés?

Pinchad al botoncito que dice Go! Arigato!

**rasirasi-chan** Gracias por tu comentario, me alegro mucho de que te guste, no sabes cuan feliz me hace jeje, bueno perdona que no se "ya" la actualización pero elcolegio en verdad roba tiempo -- además de que mis musas no mucho me ayudan :P Prometo el otro a más tardar una semana! Espero te haya gustado! Bye!

**Hoseki Zaoldyeck** Gracias!! Me alegro que te gustara, y tu entiendes… desgraciado colegio no me deja escribir tranquila jajajaja. Hinata tiene carácter para mi, no te preocupes ya verás en el proximo… hasta miedo me da lo que estoy poniendo, pobre Gaara :P ¿Te gusto este? Me costó mucho hacerlo me trauma Shikatema y como dije Ino Kankuro… no se depende de lo que se me ocurra. Bye!

**Hiei-and-shino** Hola! Gracias tanto por leer, me emociona que alguien de Brazil también lea jeje, me realiza. Aquí esta el chap espero te haya gustado y no te decepcione mucho. Un beso, bye!

**Mayte V** Gracias, gracias, gracias! Que bien que te gusto tanto, prometo hacer todo lo posible por no tardarme mucho, jeje y ojalá este también sea de tu agrado :P Bye!

**Lizirien** Que bien que te guste y gracias por el comentario, aquí esta el otro chap que espero te guste también. Si yo se… no me doy cuenta, hasta que ya esta subido y lo releo en la pag… -- por eso necesito beta pero voy a poner más atención. Bye!

**Maytelu** Gracias, espero que te siga pareciendo interesante y prometo no abandonarlo, me gusta demasiado la pareja, aunque es cierto es rara... . bastante. Bye!


	4. Hombres

_**Un Camino un poco Torcido**  
De: IsaDaYDrEaMer_  
Gracias a mi Beta Reader: Hoseki Zaoldyeck!

Aclaración: No soy dueña de Naruto y de ninguno de sus personajes!

Odaijini: Cuídate  
Aisatsu: Saludos  
Oyasuminasai: Buenas noches  
Wakaru: Entender  
Sōdesune¿Verdad?  
Matte: espera  
Yoru: Noche… en su defecto noches

_Capítulo Cuatro:_ Hombres…

Las cosas siempre suelen tomar un curso diferente al que uno quisiera, la vida no sería tan interesante si todo fuera como uno lo planea. Bueno, al menos eso suponía Hinata buscándole una explicación a su terrible mala suerte. Se permitió a si misma suspirar, abrazando sus rodillas con más fuerza, mientras sus ojos blancos se pintaban de un anaranjado claro… como en todos los atardeceres de Suna el sol llenaba de ese color el infinito paisaje de dunas.

_No puedo creer que todo haya terminado tan… tan… dios¿Qué tienes contra mi?_ Levanto la vista desde la arena uniforme al cielo, _no bastaba con que él dijera que es lo que me conviene, tampoco con mandar al otro a besarme, a eso le agregas la humillación total y luego me pones en más situaciones embarazosas con él. _Volvió a suspirar para luego dejarse caer tratando de reordenar todos sus recuerdos de los últimos dos días.

oOoOoOoOo  
(Dos días antes)

Hinata iba a paso lento por el pasillo que llevaba al comedor donde siempre desayunaba. No estaba segura si quería ir allí, después de la noche anterior no podía ver a la cara a Kankurou y estaba completamente segura de que le había contado a Temari. Para su suerte el lugar estaba vacío, el reloj marcaba sus quince minutos de retrazo y en la mesa descansaba un papel doblado que tenía su nombre puesto.

_Hinata: Por favor ven a mi oficina tan pronto puedas, Kankurou_

Trago saliva con algo de miedo a tener que hablar con él, aún podía sentir a Gaara recostado sobre sus labios, besándola tan tiernamente… sacudió la cabeza tan pronto como el rojo llego al mismo color que el cabello del kazekage. Decidió que era mejor resolver aquello de una buena vez, en lugar de pasarse el día nerviosa por lo que le tuviera que decir. Así que fue a la oficina del hermano de Gaara, para encontrar al dueño enfrascado en una discusión con un grupo de shinobis.

-No lo voy a permitir y tengan por seguro que el Kazekage tampoco- replicó Kankurou fuera de si.

-Pero Kankurou-sama, no hay otra opción, si no va hacia la aldea puede que decidan que es alta traición por parte de Suna, eso sería terrible y usted sabe que eso no lo----

-Alguien escucha- interrumpió de pronto uno de ellos, a lo que todos giraron en su dirección.

-Retírense, yo los llamare de nuevo- cortó Kankurou sin inmutarse.

Cuando ya estaban solos, Hinata entro a la oficina y se quedo esperando que le dijera algo, pero lo único que obtuvo fue un largo silencio. Un silencio en el que Kankurou no dejaba de debatir interiormente…¿_Como se supone que empiezo?, Gaara… porque hiciste eso, me pones en la situación más complicada de todas…._

-Hinata… gracias por venir yo… bueno… quería disculparme por lo que paso anoche, mi hermano, no estaba en sus cabales, la fiebre le afecto. Jamás quiso abusar de ti y yo… no se como disculparme.

-Arigato, yo entiendo que no estaba conciente, no hay nada de que preocuparse- sonrió dulcemente, el castaño le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Te lo agradezco mucho, por cierto también tengo que agradecerte, por cuidar al Kazekage- ella solo asintió –Oye Hinata, antes de que te vayas… hay una misión un poco delicada a la que tengo que ir, y no me gustaría realizarla solo con un montón de ninjas que me tienen manía… sería bueno llevar a alguien de Konoha.

-¿Yo?

-Si, el Sexto Hokage dijo que eras una excelente jounin, con habilidades extraordinarias. Y para serte sincero no tengo ganas de llevar a Ino, me molesta lo suficiente aquí- Hinata no pudo evitar soltar una risita –ya te digo, además si trato de llevarme a Shikamaru mi hermana me mata, entonces estoy de brazos cruzados… ¿no es mucha molestia?

-No! Vine aquí para ayudarlos en lo que ustedes quisieran, y si te soy de ayuda en esta misión por su puesto que iré.

-Gracias Hinata.

oOoOoOoOo

Aquel día el entrenamiento con los jóvenes de Suna había sido tedioso, por no decir algo más. Cerca del final, habían arreglado ir a comer todos al restaurante favorito de Temari, antes de pasar por Kankurou haber si así hacían mayoría. Ino iba contándole a la heredera del clan Hyuuga un sueño terrible, algo donde ella se levantaba y oía unos gritos desgarradores de dolor, la noche anterior, Temari dijo que también juraría haberlos oído.

-Ustedes están hablando tonterías, no hubieron gritos anoche, todo estuvo normal- Shikamaru puso los brazos detrás de la cabeza bajo la mirada sesgada de su novia –no me mires así, es cierto ¿verdad Hinata?

-Hai!- giró nerviosa al encontrarse de cara con cierto castaño –Kankurou-san.

-Hola¿Qué hacen?- Ino le explico sus planes y le jaló del brazo para que los acompañara –tranquila, iré pero antes tengo que darte esto Hinata, llegó hace un rato.

Hinata casi pierde el equilibrio, era la caligrafía de Ten-Ten y nada que tuviera que decirle le agradaría de eso estaba segura. Como pudo se libro de la cena y se fue rápidamente a su cuarto para leer el contenido del pergamino, nerviosa de que las noticias fueran muy malas. Mientras tanto, los demás iban tranquilos por las calles de la ciudad, el sol empezaba a ponerse y la gente regresaba a sus casas para la cena. Ino y Kankurou retrasaron un poco el paso para poder hablar sin ser escuchados.

-¿Y¿Hablaste con ella?- haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

-Si- soltó por lo bajo –y sabes que es interesante, se consiguió novio hace dos días.

-¿¡Qué!? Pero eso no puede ser- puso la mano en el hombro de su amigo –lo siento.

-Naa… hay más peces en el mar- sonrió tranquilamente –oye a todo esto tu nunca me has dicho nada del chico que te gusta.

-Y así se quedara- le lanzó una mirada asesina –no quiero decirlo, te vas a reír de mi además tengo que olvidarlo quiera o no.

-No me voy a reír de ti, vamos comparte algo conmigo.

-Si tú lo haces antes tal vez lo haga yo.

-Eso no vale, yo ya te dije muchas cosas, te toca- ella negó energéticamente –eres peor que Gaara.

-Ey!- protestó dándole un leve empujón.

oOoOoOoOo

Diez y cuarto de la noche, suspiro profundamente antes de levantarse de la silla, la sala estaba vacía finalmente. S_ólo a ellos se les ocurre hacer conferencias a estas horas_, pensó Gaara haciéndose camino fuera del lugar. Llevaba el día entero sin ánimos, haciendo todo el papeleo diario que insistía en ser infinito, para luego pasar dos bellas horas discutiendo temas de mediana importancia con un montón de ancianos cuyo único deseo en la vida, según él, era matarlo.

Su estomago le recordó que no había comido nada en horas y que tenía hambre, todavía estaba debilitado por la enfermedad; se había pasado el día estornudando o tosiendo de vez en cuando para su molestia –supongo que puedo prepararme algo yo solo- susurró para si, dirigiéndose al comedor que antes compartía con sus hermanos.

oOoOoOoOo

_No es cierto_ pensó Hinata, haciendo hasta lo imposible por no echarse a llorar. Mas estaba tan enojada con el mundo, que ya no tenía fuerzas para reprimir sus sentimientos. Agitó con más fuerza la sopa, luego cerró los ojos un momento dejando que sus músculos se calmaran un poco –kuso- se sentó en el piso frente a la estufa donde hervía la sopa de tomate que estaba haciendo para tener algo que cenar. Llevaba horas queriendo comer algo pero el enojo se lo impedía, en su cuarto la mesa había recibido las consecuencias de las noticias frías que Ten-Ten le transmitió.

_Hinata-chan:_

_Aisatsu, en verdad lo siento mucho Hinata, pero lo único que tengo que informarte es triste. El futuro señor feudal llegó aquí ayer, es un joven astuto, no muy guapo y parece decente pero no se mucho; a Neji no parece terminar de gustarle, no lo juzgo, a mi tampoco, pero a tu padre le parece perfecto. La boda será a un mes de que regreses de Suna, Naruto quiso interponerse pero Tsunade le obligo a mantenerse al margen, dice que no puede hacer nada por ti, si lo hace habrán serios problemas entre el Hokage y el Clan Hyuuga._

_Espero que encuentres una solución estando en el desierto, porque aquí nos quedamos cortos de ideas. Créelo o no, tu primo esta preocupado y parece león enjaulado últimamente tratando de hacer razonar a Hiashi, aunque él no parece muy dispuesto a ceder por lo que veo. Odaijini_

_Ten-Ten_

Se levantó pesadamente para quitar la olla de la hornilla y ponerla sobre un protector de artefactos calientes para luego servir un poco en un tazón hondo, había bastante más en la cacerola, se quedó viendo la sopa que sin querer le recordó a Gaara. Continuaba sintiéndose estúpida por todo eso, había momentos en que incluso quería volver a sentir al chico cerca de ella, pero eso era una locura.

Suspiro para luego apretar los nudillos, su papá era terriblemente injusto con ella, como podía siquiera hacerle algo así. Estaba tan ocupada desquitándose mentalmente que no notó a alguien en la puerta de la cocina-comedor, el pelirrojo se quedo de piedra al verla allí parada con los puños apretados, la mirada fría y sentida contra el plato que tenía delante.

--Gaara's Flash Back--

-¡Como pudiste Gaara!- rugió Kankurou paseándose de lado a lado en su oficina -¿¡En qué estabas pensando!?

-No estaba pensando, te lo dije, la fiebre me debe haber sacado de mis casillas- contestó el aludido con voz fría.

-Eso no es excusa y lo peor es que ella lo aceptó, dijo que lo entendía y que todo bien- ahora miraba fijo a los ojos agua-marina de él con todo el enojo del mundo.

-¿Dijo que?

-Lo que oíste Gaara, le pedí perdón en tu nombre porque ya no podía con la vergüenza de lo que habías hecho y ella va diciendo que no importa, luego de cuidarte, preocuparse por ti y todo, tú la besas- se puso la mano en la cara –por dios Gaara, eso no es propio de ti.

-Lo se- repitió tratando de no perder el control de su voz –ya me disculpare con ella.

-Más te vale que lo hagas- se inclinó contra la puerta –hoy mismo. Hablando con ella para hacer notar que si te importa.

-No se como- siseó por lo bajo.

-Difícil no es Gaara, mira, sólo pregúntale como está, habla con ella- él sólo levanto una inexistente ceja –podrías empezar por dejar de llamarla Hyuuga- sugirió bufando.

--Fin del Flash Back--

_¿Por qué me siento tan idiota de pronto?_ Despejando su mente y haciendo lujo del autocontrol que tanto se acreditaba se acercó un poco a ella -¿Hyuuga?- preguntó tratando de no sonar tan indiferente como siempre. Hinata giró de golpe, sus ojos blancos se encontraron con dos bellos agua marina que la miraban incesantemente.

-Oyasuminasai Kazekage-sama

-Oyasuminasai- respondió con la mirada fija en ella -¿Puedo hablar contigo?- _"Háblale con más naturalidad y no de usted" _resonó la voz de su hermano en sus oídos.

-Hai- sabía que talvez sería mejor sentarse pero estaba demasiado impresionada con el cambio de personalidad de Gaara para pensar correctamente

-Quería disculparme por lo de anoche- _al menos ya comencé _–no se porqué lo hice y no era mi intención… no quise hacerte daño.

Aquello se sentía extraño, claro que quería que se disculpara por el atrevimiento de la noche anterior, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que, de hecho, a él le había disgustado el beso y eso la decepcionaba, casi como si quisiera que por el contrario lo hubiese disfrutado -Esta bien, wakaru- quería que se fuera, que la dejara sola para seguir con su triste existencia, como pensaba Hinata. Pero sus instintos maternales la volvieron a traicionar cuando el estomago del pelirrojo rugió casi en reclamo a la falta de atención.

-¿Tiene hambre Kazekage-sama?

-No quiero ser molestia- dijo luego de una pausa, podía irse, prefería hacer eso pero su cuerpo le pedía a gritos, literalmente, que probara un poco de esa sopa recién hecha que llenaba sus sentidos con el olor fino que desprendía.

-Ningún problema.

Con paciencia sirvió otro plato de sopa y pasó los dos a la mesa indicándole que se sentara, luego tomo dos vasos y los lleno de agua, le dio uno a Gaara que se había sentado y tomo el otro ella sentándose también; la ironía del momento vino a su mente: ayer, casi de golpe el hombre la había insultado, luego lo había cuidado para que la besara sin su autorización, hacía unos momentos lastimó sus sentimientos y ahora compartía mesa con él a las once de la noche con una cena que ella había preparado. Si, la vida tenía humor negro, con una media sonrisa cenó en silencio y poco a poco su mirada se perdió en su comida, triste y decaída.

_Hablar con ella… ¿de que? No es tan sencillo… _levantó la vista, Hinata se miraba triste, disgustada, frustrada seguramente, _talvez debería preguntarle que le pasa… eso._

-Hyuuga- ella le dirigió la mirada -¿puedo llamarte por tu nombre?

-s….si- _¿Con qué cactus se pincho él?_

­-Hinata-san ¿estás bien?- _Yo no fui hecho para tratar a la gente con tanta familiaridad. _

-Si, gracias por preguntar- regresó su plena atención al plato.

-No te ves bien- continuó tratando de insistir en el asunto.

-No es nada.

"Cuida de ella por favor" era obvio que algo la tenía mal y que Naruto se refería a eso cuando le pidió que cuidara de ella –Puedes decirme- _Oh si, eso va hacer, contarte porque esta triste. _No había lógica en desahogarse con él pero si se lo pedía no diría nada y además así terminaría de sacar la opresión en el pecho que tanto la lastimaba.

-No le dirás a nadie, sōdesune.

-A nadie- repitió lentamente.

-Soy la heredera de mi clan y por eso mi padre decidió casarme con el hijo de un importante Señor Feudal- no había sido tan difícil decirlo de un solo tirón.

-¿Qué?

--Hinata's Flash Back--

-Hinata, se ha decidido que siendo la heredera tienes que estar casada para asumir, forma parte de las viejas costumbres- Hiashi tenía la mirada fija en los ojos blancos de su hija –así que tendrás que casarte antes de los veintiuno, es decir un año.

.-¿Q…. qué?- Neji, quién estaba a su lado, también tenía esa expresión de profunda sorpresa.

-Cómo no hay ningún hombre en tu vida, he escogido ya a tu futuro esposo.

Todos los arreglos fueron hechos, es el hijo de un Señor Feudal.

-¡NO!- se puso de pié con la indignación a cien por cien –no me casaré con un completo extraño porque tu lo ordenes.

-Exactamente, es una orden no una pregunta.

-¡No lo haré!- rugió antes de salir corriendo a toda velocidad.

--Fin del Flash Back--

-Por eso fue que el Hokage me envió en esta misión, para tener tiempo para pensar y retrasar la boda- terminó luego de explicar las cosas con mayor detalle.

-Lamento que te hagan esto- no sabía que palabras podía usar.

Ella sonrió a medias, y él vio que la Hinata que creyó conocer no estaba allí. Esa chica débil, frágil, torpe y delicada había desaparecido por completo, al contrario, ahora le parecía alguien digna de su admiración, fuerte e imponente, aunque algo tímida. Ahora que la tenía en frente, después de lo que le había contado, no podía evitar sentirse un poco identificado. A pesar de que siempre se hacía su voluntad, no faltaba el día en el que el consejo de ancianos tratara de controlar su vida, imponerle decisiones y una forma de ser; _al menos yo me puedo rehusar pero ella no_, pensó notando cada aspecto del triste rostro de la chica.

-Arigato, pero supongo que buscaré una solución mientras este aquí- se levantó y recogió los platos sucios.

Gaara la miraba desde su lugar, tratando de descifrar de donde venía esa mujer. Primero se había mostrado toda tímida y nerviosa cuando estaba cerca suyo, con ese balbuceo constante, sumado a la manía de jugar con sus dedos; y él no podía negar que desde el momento que la había visto se había sentido atormentado. Le resultó simplemente hermosa con el pelo suelto, ahora largo, esos ojos blancos en su suave y fina piel pálida, algo en esa timidez también le había gustado, su presencia mientras ordenaba su oficina le hacía sentir cómodo, sabiendo que alguien estaba con él.

La expresión de enojo cuando la insultó también le gustaba, casi como retándolo a ver hasta donde llegaba su paciencia. Pero al besarla se había sentido terriblemente bien, no sabía porque tampoco pero ahora que volvía a sonreírle para irse de la habitación tenía la necesidad de acercársele más, _sonríe casi angelicalmente, se ve muy bien…_

-Oyasuminasai- dio unos cuantos pasos hacia la puerta.

-Oyasu… matte- ella giró lentamente para encarar a Gaara, que ahora estaba en frete suyo.

-¿Hai?- preguntó tratando de evitar que su corazón saliera de su lugar.

Un paso más cerca de ella, podía sentir el olor embriagante que emanaba, estiró la mano hasta llegar a su mejilla, la rozó un momento para luego dejar deslizarla hasta su cuello y finalmente ponerla sobre su nuca. Con suavidad la acercó un poco y su mano libre fue desde la cintura hasta cerca de los hombros, acariciando su espalda con ternura. Hinata sentía como su cuerpo se llenaba de escalofríos con cada contacto de su piel, le fascinaba todo aquello, tan nuevo para ella, aquellos ojos verdes siempre distantes mostraban cierta determinación y pasión, lo podía ver.

Dejándose llevar por el momento pasó sus brazos por detrás del cuello de Gaara, casi en el instante acercó más su rostro y de forma juguetona se mordió el labio inferior a lo que acercó un poco más sus labios sólo para tener contacto; Hinata sonrió por la comisura de la boca y beso al pelirrojo; al principio no paso nada hasta que él comenzó a besarle con más pasión. Gaara la presionaba más y más contra si, enredándose en un beso algo salvaje, sin embargo fue él quien poco a poco dejo la rudeza del inicio y separándose por momentos siguió besándola con más ternura y tranquilidad. Le costó trabajo separarse, ella jugaba con el pelo que tenía al alcance de sus manos y el simplemente acariciaba su espalda, sabía que aquello no estaba bien y prefería romper el contacto allí que empeorar las cosas.

-Yoru- susurró en su oído antes de desaparecer con un montón de arena.

oOoOoOoOo

Concentrarse en la batalla que tenía delante no era sencillo cuando el recuerdo de cierto Kazekage seguía insistiendo en distraerla de sus movimientos._ Vaya día que escogió Temari para hacer esto, _la aludida había puesto a uno por uno a pelear contra dos shinobis para practicar la pelea combinada, una desventaja para Hinata en su actual estado. Pero como el mundo le tiene manía no bastaba con los recuerdos, allí de pronto se materializó Gaara con una expresión un tanto molesta.

-Necesito hablar contigo sobre la misión de mañana- llamó por lo bajo el pelirrojo a su hermana.

-Espera un momento, no creo que la batalla se extienda mucho.

Él fijo la mirada en Hinata, quién trataba torpemente de defenderse contra los dos que ya la habían debilitado. Se sentía de gelatina y le fallaba la concentración, entre sus descuidos desactivo el byakugan, momento idóneo que uno de los chicos de pelo castaño largo no desaprovechó.

-Biransei no jutsu- _¿gas tóxico?_ Se cubrió la boca de inmediato –Kage Shuriken no jutsu.

El primero no fue tan complicado de esquivar pero el segundo le pasó rozando el brazo, entonces encontró una apertura en la manta de gas y salió de allí tan rápido como pudo; pero afuera una ráfaga de viento le hizo retroceder un par de metros, para su suerte dispersando el gas. De pronto todo estaba oscuro, no podía ver nada ni a nadie, _Genjutsu,_ pensó

-Genjutsu Kai- cuando pudo ver de nuevo se encontró con un montón de clones sombra con kunai en mano –Byakugan.

Sabia cual era el verdadero pero su mente no quería pensar a la velocidad adecuada para atacarlo, entonces tenía que soportar al montón de copias que se lanzaban una tras otra o muchas juntas para atacarla, el otro shinobi lanzaba constantes ataques de viento y armas, en el cuerpo tenía bastantes heridas y ni siquiera el jyuken le estaba ayudando. Después de un momento un golpe final le hizo caer al suelo y así termino el reto, que consistía en lograr exactamente eso.

-¿Hinata estas bien?- _Oh si claro, dos recién graduados de jounin me exterminaron sin problemas porque yo estoy pensando en Gaara… no… me esta viendo _-¿Hinata?

-Si, estoy bien.

-Creo que se acabo por hoy chicos- Temari se volteó a su hermano -¿hablamos?

Hinata desapareció luego de que Temari y Gaara tomaran otro camino para poder hablar; cuando ya no había nadie más que Shikamaru la rubia se acercó a su amigo recostándose contra la pared también.

-Interesante ¿no crees?- preguntó luego de una pausa.

-Esta distraída, Hinata es una kunochi de alto nivel, esta pelea no le tendría que haber costado nada.

-Si… notaste algo en especial, verdad- no era una pregunta, más una afirmación a la mirada de su compañero.

-Si, pero me guardare mis sospechas- sonrió de lado a Ino que bufó irritada –lo siento Ino, pero no te diré nada porque tienes la mala costumbre de echar las cosas por la borda.

-No es cierto- se defendió tratando de hacerse la ofendida.

-jajaja, no sabes mentir- bromeó Shikamaru cerrando los ojos -¿Qué te parece Temari?

-¿Importa mi opinión?- no podía evitar sentirse un poco triste cada vez que lo oía mencionar el nombre de ella.

-A mi si.

-Me cae bien- contestó por debajo de su propio aliento.

Mientras tanto Hinata estaba en su cuarto atendiendo sus propias heridas, _¿Qué me pasa? Si Neji me viera ahora pensaría que he caído bajo._ Se limpió el último raspón que tenía en el brazo y suspiró profundo antes de cerrar los ojos un momento para relajarse y despejar las ideas que le daban vueltas en la cabeza. Cuando se levantó se dirigió a la mesa donde había un pergamino enrollado junto al que le había llegado de Ten-Ten la noche anterior, lo había visto al entrar pero prefirió dejarlo para después.

_Hinata:_

_Hiashi ha decidido que la boda no puede posponerse tanto, así que tan pronto termines con la última misión asignada deberás regresar a Konoha, te lo digo yo porque creo que no querrás oír esto del Kazekage. _

_Hyuuga Neji_

Su primo tenía la delicadeza de un elefante en cristalería para decir las cosas, eso se notaba en lo amplio y tranquilizador de sus palabras. Hinata no sabía si gritar, llorar o que hacer, pero en verdad había contado con dos meses para idearse algo con que desentenderse del compromiso, mas si su padre apresuraba tanto las cosas no tendría opción. Quería llorar pero el orgullo le recordaba que ya había mostrado suficiente debilidad dejándose ganar por estar pensando en un chico, así que no lloraría enfrente de nadie.

oOoOoOoOo  
(De vuelta a la noche del segundo día)

Las lágrimas corrían sin control por su rostro, allí acostada sobre la arena el mundo parecía detenerse, darle un tiempo para olvidarse de todo y todos, sólo respirar una y otra vez en un intento vano de cambiar las cosas. Después de haber leído la carta de su primo había preferido salir corriendo de Suna sin ser vista hasta llegar al desierto, le costó un poco, pero allí estaba ella luego de haber recordado todo lo que ahora la tiraba contra el suelo como si fuera un animal inválido.

Cerró los ojos y puso la muñeca sobre su frente para que el sol no le molestara tanto, _Debí haber sacado mi chumpa, _pensó arrepentida cuando sintió un par de escalofríos, el desierto comenzaba a enfriarse con una velocidad de vértigo. No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba así, ya no había sol pero las estrellas brillaban en lo alto, poco a poco retiro su mano para poder ver el espectáculo nocturno mientras que su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente por el frío.

-Te vas a congelar- sus ojos perlados con algunas lágrimas en ellos se quedaron examinando el rostro inmutablede Gaara para luego regresar al cielo, no tenía ganas de explicarse, ni hablar de nada en realidad.

Se veía triste y hasta cierto punto frágil, algo le impulsaba a abrazarla, decirle que todo estaría bien y regresarla a Suna, pero la otra parte de él no le permitiría hacer algo así. Se acostó sobre la arena junto a ella, viendo las estrellas sin mediar palabra, suponiendo que tal vez si no le obligaba a decir algo ella cedería… pero no paso, pensó en forzarla a hablar o regresarla pero cuando ella volvió a temblar por una corriente de aire su mente dio con la solución correcta.

Hinata sabía que él estaba allí a su lado pero no tenía fuerzas para encararlo, después de todo la situación con Gaara era cada vez más rara y también parte de su frustración, así que mejor sino le miraba. Sintió sus brazos levantarla un poco del suelo, cuando giro a verlo estaba pasándole su capa blanca de Kazekage por los hombros.

-Arigato- se colocó bien el atuendo y se abrazó a si misma. Gaara sonrió un poco le quedaba bastante grande, sus manos quedaban cubiertas por las mangas, pero le resultaba una imagen tierna.

-¿Tienes frió?- preguntó luego de algunos minutos de silencio, ahora estaban sentados; no recibió respuesta. _Supongo que no va ha ser fácil._

La abrazo atrayéndola a él, lo interesante es que Hinata recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Gaara, cerró los ojos y lo abrazó con fuerza. El pelirrojo pasó su mano por el pelo morado quitando algunos mechones de su cara, se sentía algo extraño, jamás había estado tan cerca de alguien y menos en esas circunstancias, pero no quería desprenderse, después de todo estaba cómodo así.

-Quieren que vaya a Konoha cuando regrese de la misión con Kankurou- susurró sin moverse –para casarme.

-¿Con Kankurou?- su rostro se oscureció un poco –no puedes ir a esa misión.

-¿Qué?- se levantó un poco sin entender de donde venía la repentina dureza de su voz.

-Es muy peligrosa puedes salir lastimada.

-Soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarme a mi misma- _no soy débil¿él cree que soy débil?_

-Si, pero es de un nivel muy alto.

Hinata se levanto bruscamente y se quito la capa blanca con una mirada de profundo odio.

-No te preocupes, no tienes porque decírmelo. Yo sé lo que hago y espero que no uses la influencia de Kazekage para sacarme de esta misión, porque si lo haces Sabaku no Gaara ten por seguro que no volverás a saber de mi.

Desapareció a toda velocidad mientras que al pelirrojo la sangre le hervía por dentro, él también podía jugar ese juego y si algo no iba a permitirle a nadie es que le respondieran, hasta ese punto llegaba el cariño en lo que respectaba a Gaara.

oOoOoOoOo

Continuará…

**Notas finales:**

Hola! Bueno este capítulo está… raro, bastante no sé, pero que puedo decir… espero no les decepcione mucho.. ToT en fin, lamento el retraso pero en serio el colegio no me da espacio ni de respirar. Me pidieron que hiciera preview del próximo pero yo no sirvo para hacer eso, generalmente voy cambiando mucho el siguiente capítulo mientras lo termino así que perdón pero no puedo. ¿Alguien quiere traducir al inglés? Gracias por los reviews!!!!

Pinchad al botoncito que dice Go! Arigato!

**rasirasi-chan** Wiii! Me encanta lo que me escribes, gracias y espero te guste este… repito este si me dio miedo sacarlo… xx en fin, yo también espero que el colegio no me de tanta bronca pero… ni modo. Gracias por dejar review en todos los chaps, me encanta ver que le sigues el hilo jeje. Besos! Bye!

**Lizirien** Gracias!!! El anterior me saco pero este me mato espero también te guste aunque no esta tan bueno como el 3…. Una amiga mía odia ShikaTema… y me dice q es la peor parte de mi fic pero gracias por decir que aquí hacen buena parejita jejeje. A que Kankurou es lindo, me encanta él . Espero tu comentario de este, besos Bye!

**Sabaku no Kendra** jajajaja siii pobre Gaara ta enfermito jejeje. Espero esto no sea muy tardado para ti y que te guste porque me costo algo. Por cierto me encantan tus fics, en serio que una triste historia de amor eh, bueno espero tu siguiente review! Besos Bye!

**SabakuTsuki** Gracias! Ojalá te siga pareciendo interesante ahora, quien no quisiera ser Hinata…. ¬¬ :p bueno besos! Chao!

**Hoseki Zaoldyeck** xDDDDDD me hiciste reír mucho y también me subiste el ánimo sobre como va el fic, ya te conteste este review en el msn así que no se q más decir además de GRACIAS POR SER MI BETA! Te adoro! Besos! BYE!

**Rin Tsuki** Jajaja me pasa lo mismo siempre paro leyendo fics en un día, pero que bueno que te gusto tanto y espero este chap no te decepcione…. Ok por mayoría el tercero es el mejor ­ viva la fiebre! Bueno besos!

**Mayte V** Gracias gracias! Si ella tiene suerte :P ojalá lo disfrutes! BYE!

**Hiei-and-shino** Hola! Siempre me gusta mucho ver tus comentarios, me hacen reír y me hacen feliz, no te preocupes entiendo tu ingles muy bien (el mió es igual jejeje) Gracias por decir que no te decepciona espero que siga así, no te preocupes hay besos y en algún momento habrá más :P es que a Gaara hay que darle tiempo :P En fin gracias por siempre leer, eres de lo mejor! Besos!!!


	5. Ichi Kikai Sōshitsu

_**Un Camino un poco Torcido**  
De: IsaDaYDrEaMer_  
Gracias a mi Beta Reader: Hoseki Zaoldyeck!

Aclaración: No soy dueña de Naruto y de ninguno de sus personajes!

**Importante:**_ Los pensamientos están en cursiva._

N/A Nota del Autor. N/E Nota del Editor

Nani¿Qué?  
Onni-chan: Hemanito  
Ototo: hermano menor  
Rokudaime: Sexto  
Godaime: Quinto  
Kekei Genkai: Límite sanguíneo  
Tadaima: Estoy en casa  
Okaerinasai: Bienvenido a casa  
Oyasuminasai: Buenas Noches  
Ichi Kikai: Una oportunidad  
Matte: Espera  
Sōshitsu: Perdida

**Capítulo Cinco: Ichi Kikai Sōshitsu**

-¿Todos aquí?- los presentes asintieron.

Kankurou paseó la mirada por los cuatro jounin que lo acompañarían en esta misión. Hinata parecía algo distante pero seguía teniendo esa sonrisa tierna de siempre, por otra parte, los otros tres hombres no eran por asomo tiernos. Al contrario, se mostraban molestos y reacios a ir ya que después de todo, no iban en los términos que ellos deseaban. De ellos, uno era alto, de pelo rubio y corto, con unos ojos verdes claro asombrosos; el otro era de la estatura de Hinata con el pelo negro y largo, suelto a toda su merced, y sus ojos del mismo color oscuro; el tercero llevaba el pelo tan corto como Gaara, de un castaño claro y tenía ojos negros.

-Atsuimaru- llamó el marionetista al de pelo negro –como tu llevas el record más extenso de esta misión, te pediré que te hagas responsable de los problemas de negociación que encontremos antes de llegar.

-Kankurou-dono ¿cómo vamos a llegar a la aldea?- preguntó el rubio.

-Hitomi encontró un camino largo que evitará algunos problemas- el castaño asintió –supongo que eso basta para resolver tu duda Takeshi¿alguna otra pregunta?- todos se mantuvieron en silencio. Así, entonces, dando un último vistazo a la torre del kazekage, Kankurou se dirigió a la salida de la villa rápidamente, siendo seguido por los otros cuatro.

oOoOoOoOo

-Naruto, deberías ir a comer algo

Sakura esperó un momento a que el rubio contestara, mas no obtuvo respuesta.

-¿Naruto?

Era pasado el medio día en Konoha y el sexto Hokage llevaba toda la mañana en su oficina haciendo el papeleo como cosa extraña, lo que llamó la atención de la pelirrosa que lo fue a visitar.

Ella se acercó al escritorio pero Naruto no pareció darse cuenta, por lo que rodeó la mesa hasta colocarse tras él para saber que era digno de tal concentración por parte del distraído Hokage.

_¿Una carta de Gaara?_ sabía muy bien que ellos dos mantenían alguna clase de comunicación regular, pero nunca le había visto prestándole tanto interés

- ¿Naruto?

-¿Nani?... Sakura!- volteó a verla dejando el pergamino en la mesa -¿Cuándo llegaste ahí atrás?

-Baka…- él se limitó a mirarla a los ojos –me puedes explicar… ¿Por qué la carta del Kazekage es más importante que… todo lo demás?- y siguió viéndola antes de dejar mostrar en su rostro una sonrisa pícara.

-No querrás decir, más interesante que tú ¿verdad?

-No- ella podía esconder toda señal de que mentía pero tenía que afrontar que Naruto la conocía demasiado bien.

-Estás celosa… y de Gaara, aunque claro que tienes razones para estarlo- dijo en tono sarcástico y bromeando.

Le encantaba picarla así, la mirada asesina que le mandaba no tenía precio a sus ojos, después de tantos años de gritar a los cuatro vientos que le gustaba Sakura, al fin ella había visto en él algo similar. Llevaban un año de ser pareja y se encontró con que su novia era bastante celosa, la más mínima muestra de interés en algo que no fuera ella era motivo de celos; _vaya que puedo acostumbrarme a esa mirada si el premio es saber que sigue colada por mi_, sonrió a sí mismo.

-No le veo la gracia sabes- susurró -¿qué dice Gaara?

-Que nuestro próximo encuentro fogoso, en nuestro nicho de amor secreto, es en 3 días y está ansioso n.n

-Naruto ù.ú.…- habló ella en tono de advertencia

-Jamás me lo creerás, mejor léelo- dijo ya más serio

_Rokudaime Hokage  
Uzumaki Naruto:_

_Envío esta pendiente por la situación con Hyuuga Hinata. Comprendo que es un poco delicada, pero no me parece prudente que ella se retire de esta misión hasta terminar los dos meses, el consejo de ancianos lo mal interpretará y buscará la forma de hacer quedar mal a Konoha por una tontería así. Preferiría que advirtieras a Hiashi Hyuuga de lo complicado de la situación y que no permitiré su retiro aún. Todo bien por aquí, gracias por preguntar, espero que lo mismo en Konoha._

_Godaime Kazekage  
Sabaku no Gaara_

-Yo fui con Tenten a dejar al correo una carta para Hinata donde le explicábamos que al mes de su retorno a la aldea se casaría, al menos eso dijo Hiashi ¿Acaso a cambiado de opinión?

-Sí… le dijo a Neji que tan pronto completara la misión más reciente que le hubieran asignado debería regresar y casarse, todo está arreglado- comentó viendo por la ventana –sabes como es Neji, le mando una carta para explicar que la de Tenten estaba equivocada y seguramente Hinatale habló a Gaara para que la ayudara.

-Hm- frunció el entrecejo –no sé… aquí hay gato encerrado, pero al menos así la boda si se pospondrá ¿no?

-Claro

El rubio sonreía radiante de felicidad, se ligaba tanto a cualquier problema en Konoha que cuando algo resultaba de la mejor manera, él se llenaba de esa emoción tan sincera. Sonrió al ver su sonrisa en algún sentido infantil, después de todo el Naruto con el que había crecido hacía mucho que se había ido. Cuando había vuelto después de dos años y medio de entrenamiento algunos aspectos del chico revoltoso, impulsivo y desesperante continuaban en él, pero ahora era un gran líder, un poco hiperactivo y "demasiado emocionado" como solía reprimirlo Tsunade pero simplemente crecido.

-Me encanta cuando estás tan feliz por este tipo de cosas- puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Naruto y posó su cabeza sobre su hombro.

oOoOoOoOo

_¿Cuánto le va a llevar a Kankurou convencerlo de hacer las paces?_ Gaara se recostó sobre su silla resoplando por lo bajo, estaba oscuro afuera pero sólo había pasado un día desde que el grupo había dejado Suna y él ya no sabía donde meterse para no pensar en Hinata, _esto es ridículo...ella, no debería preocuparme en lo absoluto… ¡¿Qué me esta pasando?! _

­-Deberías irte a dormir onni-chan, te ves cansado- Temari tenía la mala costumbre de entrar en su oficina o habitación sin preocuparse por su autorización -¿se puede saber que le está robando el sueño a esa cabeza roja tuya?

_Oh por Kami… __ya pasó demasiado tiempo cerca de Shikamaru… ­_–Dime¿por qué cada vez que te sobresaturas de tu noviecito vienes conmigo para hablar y ser yo el objeto de tus cursilerías?

-Uy ¿a que viene ese mal humor?- se quedó junto a la puerta para no tentar su carácter.

-A nada- siseó, p_regúntale Gaara, ella puede darte una pista de que demonios le pasa a Hinata, _sopesó lo que algo dentro suyo le pedía… pero prefirió no arriesgarse a exponer sus sentimientos a nadie –me voy, y preferiría que no me siguieras.

_No puedo ser tan malo con ella, no me nace…_ sus pasos iban sin dirección alguna, a diferencia de su mente que trabajaba a todo motor por descifrarse un poco a sí mismo, _además fue ella la que me dio un ultimátum… pero quién se cree que es, _maldijo por lo bajo a la kunoichi, _creo que no entiendo esto… yo me preocupo por ella y como respuesta me odia…pero que diablos. _La biblioteca resultó un buen lugar donde podría dar con la solución a sus problemas de relaciones interpersonales… silencio y muchos libros, seguro que más de uno trataba de la psicología emocional ¿no? (N/A: a que les recuerda a Sai!) (N/E: XDDD)

oOoOoOoOo

-Hyuuga Hinata ¿no?- la aludida levantó la vista del infinito paisaje de dunas para encontrarse con unos ojos verdes –oye, puedo preguntarte ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que me hiciste ayer?

Hinata se sonrojó violentamente. Bueno, seguramente él se lo merecía, pero aún así no esperaba que, con una sonrisa, le preguntara como funcionaba la técnica que había utilizado en su contra….

--Hinata's Flash Back--

Viajaron por dos días en el desierto encontrándose con varios grupos de ninjas poco amigables, entrando en batalla con unos tres. Cuando se había preparado para participar y ayudar un poco, el rubio bajo el nombre de Kisetsu Takeshi, se lo había impedido. Lo empezaba a detestar por su actitud "antikonoha".

Cuando por fin llegaron a la aldea de Aratana el recibimiento fue abrumador, miradas que te invitaban a tomar un poco de te envenado resultaban en especial acogedoras. El Señor Feudal se portó decente y agradable, invitadotes a quedarse esa noche en su casa oferta que ninguno despreció. Lo interesante con respecto a Takeshi había empezado en la comodidad de su alcoba en la primera noche en Aratana…

_Gaara… Gaara….será cabrón, él cree que soy débil e incapaz de llevar a cabo un tipo de misión simple como esta_, Hinata se recostó en su cama cerrando los ojos con fuerza, permitiendo que el byakugan desapareciera, _¿por qué a mi? No es justo, ahora me voy a casar y no puedo hacer nada contra ello, _una solitaria lágrima recorrió su rostro. Entonces, casi como por arte de magia, al abrir los ojos pudo ver al pelirrojo en frente suyo, sintió como el corazón se le detenía… pero en un instante la imagen desapareció.

Suspiró cansada, otra vez lo percibía tan cerca, _¿A quién engaño? me gustó, me gustó mucho_, se ruborizó al pensar en los dulces besos que había compartido con él, se sentían tan bien en su memoria… y con esos pensamientos se fue quedando dormida. Lo siguiente que supo, fue que algo de tono amarillo estaba muy cerca de su cara con una sonrisa burlona… _¿Desde cuando el pelo tiene sonrisa?_

­-Kisetsu!!!- rugió poniéndose de pie, en el proceso tomó su mochila de armas y se la lanzó tan inesperadamente que acertó de lleno en su brazo -¡Largo!

-Garrr fiera!- se frotó el brazo de camino a la puerta –date prisa que las negociaciones empiezan ahora.

Cuando llegó a la sala de reuniones efectivamente estaba un poco tarde, pero Kankurou no le dijo nada, sólo la mirada burlona de Takeshi la incomodaba. Al finalizar las negociaciones comenzaron a retirarse para un almuerzo tranquilizador. Pero aquello no entraba entre los planes de uno de los guardaespaldas del Señor Feudal, un hombre brutalmente grande y musculoso, que esperó a que todos estuvieran afuera para posicionarse enfrente del rubio.

-Sabes, tú me molestas demasiado- sacó su afilada espada lentamente, mientras que Takeshi empuñaba su kunai –creo que no van a extrañarte ¿eh?

Hinata llevaba el byakugan activado al sentir que uno de los cinco se retrasaba y al ver la imagen salió disparada de regreso a donde los dos hombres ahora se lanzaban contra el otro arma en mano, se puso delante del rubio a tiempo para golpearlo con el juukendejándolo inmóvil y luego también inmovilizó al guardaespaldas a una increíble velocidad. Kankurou se había pasado el resto de la tarde maltratando al debilitado shinobi por sus acciones impulsivas; después de pasar otra noche en el poblado emprendieron el camino de vuelta a Suna.

--Fin del Flash Back--

-Es una especie de ninjutsu que funciona en base de mi kekei genkai- contestó al final sin dejar de correr detrás de Hitomi –cambia o detiene el flujo de chakra en un punto especifico de tu cuerpo.

-Vaya, impresionante- por un momento no dijo nada más -¿eres una jounin?

-Claro- ahora sí le resultaba interesante la plática -¿por qué?

-Supongo que debería disculparme por haberte subestimado antes- sonrió más ampliamente –me porté como un completo idiota.

-Supongo que entonces debería aceptar tus disculpas- le devolvió la sonrisa al chico que ahora parecía menos rudo.

Las horas siguieron pasando mientras que ellos hablaban de casi cualquier tema, no pasó mucho para que Takeshi sacara a pasear su sentido del humor y la hiciera reír todo el tiempo. Kankurou miraba con preocupación la escena, después de todo no se necesitaba ser un genio para ver que Gaara sentía algo muy fuerte por Hinata. En su extraña manera de expresarlo, se había preocupado lo suficiente para exigirle que no fuera a esa misión, algo fuera de lo normal en su hermano. Lo hacía por cuidado a ella, no de la mejor manera, pero después de todo Gaara no era alguien que supiera como expresarse correctamente. _Vaya…supongo que tenías razón… esta se está convirtiendo en una misión peligrosa pero más bien para tu salud emocional_.

oOoOoOoOo

Tres largos días llevaba el Kazekage escondido tras un montón de libros bastante divertidos en cualquier espacio libre que tuviera, eso incluía su tiempo de dormir. "Para demostrar preocupación por alguien es mejor siempre decir que se esta consternado por su seguridad, pero nunca desvalorizando su propia capacidad de mantenerse fuera de peligro, así se puede evitar lastimar los sentimientos de esa otra persona, especialmente si se trata de una mujer" _¿Quién escribe todo esto? _Tiró el libro hacia atrás y salió de su oficina para caminar un poco por las calles.

Hasta ahora Gaara había logrado ver el origen de su error pero por más que leyera y releyera el párrafo no encontraba como componerlo, tampoco estaba seguro si debía hacerlo, su orgullo no se lo permitía. Le había costado tanto abrirse a ella, permitirse abrazarla, besarla, ir tras ella… todo aquello requería que dejara caer casi todas sus defensas¿para que? Para que cuando demostraba una emoción sincera, sólo una, como la preocupación, ella le devolviera todo con desprecio, no eso no iba a ser así.

-¿Kazekage-sama?- recordaba claramente su nombre, Ino, después de todo

Kankurou parecía adicto a mencionarla -¿esta bien Kazekage-sama?

-Sí- ella sonrió y asintió dando un paso para irse –Yamanaka camina conmigo.

Eso era una orden directa y por molesta que encontrara la actitud del pelirrojo no podía desobedecer, así que se puso a su lado, siguiéndolo por largo rato sin decir nada. Su rostro no delataba sus intenciones o lo que fuera que su mente sopesaba una y otra vez.

-Kankurou me mencionó que en Konoha tu familia es dueña de una floristería- comentó sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

-Hai.

-Supongo que puedes decirme como ciertas flores pueden dar un determinado mensaje

-Eso depende- Gaara por primera vez dirigió su mirada a ella –del mensaje que quiera dar

-Hmm… es un mensaje algo largo.

-Bien, si quiere pedir perdón puede hacerse un arreglo muy sencillo- él negó con la cabeza –o tal vez, tan sólo pedir una oportunidad- tanteó el terreno en busca de a que y a quién venía todo ese misterio.

-Hmm… ¿Qué flor se adecua a esa situación?-Ino sonrió feliz para sí

-Un ramo de rosas rosadas con margaritas blancas diría indecisión y pureza… si el lazo se pone del lado izquierdo quiere decir que el remitente es quien lo siente, ambas juntas son una forma de decir que se esta confundido o pidiendo algo con el corazón abierto.

A la mañana del día siguiente, mientras que el sol empezaba a salir detrás de las dunas, el grupo de Kankurou viajaba a gran velocidad por la arena. Para medio día estarían en Suna, justo como había anunciado Hitomi, ya que tomaron un camino más corto para regresar. Hinata estaba menos animada que el día anterior, ahora Takeshi hablaba casi todo el tiempo mientras ella estaba apartada en su mente, reanalizando dolorosamente que en cuanto pusiera un pie en la capital del Viento tendría que empezar los arreglos para su viaje de regreso a Konoha.

-Takeshi, tú semi-tonto ¿no te has dado cuenta que ella está triste? ¬¬- le habló de pronto Atsuimaru interrumpiendo su monólogo.

-¿Hinata-chan?

-¿huh? Gomenasai Takeshi-san

-¿Todo bien?- _obviamente no_

-Haa…hai! n.n- sonrió sin lograr convencerlo –no es nada importante, sólo que

supongo que tendré que regresar a casa mañana temprano.

-¿¡Qué!? No no no no no, eso no puede ser- negó el rubio exageradamente preocupado sacándole una sonrisa débil a ella.

-Tampoco me agrada mucho.

-Bueno, pero si no se puede evitar, entonces…- bajo un poco su voz para que los demás no lo pudieran oír -¿saldrías a cenar conmigo hoy?

-¿nani?- la peliazul se sonrojó, eso era una declaración abierta.

-¿Por qué la sorpresa?- _ah! Se ve tan guapa así _–eres una chica de lo más divertida, interesante, inteligente y preciosa¿no puede un chico como yo aspirar a que le permitas el gusto de tu compañía? (N/A: aaasa! De donde me salió eso, no sé) (N/E: XDDD)- asintió levemente y luego sonrió junto con él, tiñéndose de un rojo aún más intenso desde cuando empezó a oír su pequeño discurso acerca de ella.

oOoOoOoOo

-Tadaima!- Kankurou se dejó caer en su cama, sin su característico sombrero de velo negro y con los cabellos castaños levemente revueltos. Eran cerca de las tres de la tarde y por fin estaban de vuelta en Suna. Ahora tenía poco tiempo para él, tan pronto pudiera tenía que presentarse con el Kazekage para informar el resultado de esos cinco días fuera.

-¿Descansando?- el castaño levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con una espléndida sonrisa de Ino -¿Cómo estuvo la misión?

-Ino!- sabía perfectamente bien porqué estaba tan feliz de verla, llevaba todos esos días extrañando sus pláticas con ella, pero no quería aceptarlo en voz alta

-Okaerinasai- se sentó a su lado –oye… ¿estas muy ocupado ahora o podemos hablar un rato?

_Gaara quiere reporte ahora mismo…naaah, puede esperar, además… me muero por hablar con Ino _–claro que puedo hablar contigo- se arrepintió de eso cuando un águila entró a su cuarto para posarse en su hombro con la clara insignia del Kazekage –¿y qué te parece si para hablar tranquilamente, te invito a cenar a las siete?

Ino sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de salir del cuarto, Kankurou no se movió por largo rato, ese beso le había dado escalofríos por todo el cuerpo y justamente ahora no podía pensar en algo más que no fuera Ino. Luego de un espasmo mental, en el que se volvió a poner su sombrero, se encontró entrando en la oficina de su hermano. Quería ir con la rubia cuanto antes, así que apresuró su explicación política de la misión tanto como pudo.

-Entonces no hubieron ataques muy peligrosos- resumió Gaara –no resultó ser la misión de alto riesgo que estaba anticipada.

-No, fue bastante relajada- se dio cuenta de que había omitido a Hinata todo ese tiempo -¿te preocupaste por Hinata-san, no?

-…….-

-Sabes, creo que por su salud no deberías de haberte preocupado- señaló él nervioso –pero, tal vez sí en quién pueda estar cerca suyo.

-No me gustan tus enigmas, dímelo claramente Kankurou- esa voz no dejaba lugar a objeciones, tampoco la mirada asesina, pero él se salvó… y sólo por la suerte de que la causante de ese ambiente, tocó la puerta y llamó del otro lado –adelante.

-¿Me quería ver Lord Kazekage?- preguntó Hinata con una voz suave.

-Puedes retirarte Kankurou- murmuró Gaara sin quitar los ojos de encima de la kunoichi, cuando su hermano salió de la oficina el se acercó a ella tranquilamente –Hyuuga arreglé con el Sexto Hokage tu estadía aquí los dos meses predeterminados.

"_Hyuuga",_ pensó rememorando cómo la había llamado_…está enojado¿él está enojado? Él me insultó, él me besó, él está enojado, como si yo hubiera hecho algo para atacarlo. Lo mandé a su lugar, tenía que hacerlo, él…él, _no pensaba muy claro y de pronto las emociones encontradas se apoderaron de ella. Por muy molesta que seguía por la forma de hablarle día antes de salir de Suna aún tenía ganas de verlo, de hablar, pero si el recibimiento iba a ser su voz fría e inexpresiva acompañada de esa mirada enojada prefería nunca volverlo ver.

-Arigato Kazekage-sama- _Dos pueden jugar este juego,_ meditó tratando de no perder el control sobre su rostro -¿algo más?

_Bueno, tampoco es que esté muy arrepentida de lo que me dijo ¿Alguien me explica? A ver… se paciente, habla con ella como dijo el libro… dios, como dijo el libro, caí bajo_ -¿Arigato¿Eso es todo?

-¿Esperaba algo más Kazekage-sama?- _sí, tal vez una sonrisa._

-Supongo que no podía esperar más de una niña- Gaara estaba molesto con la actitud de ella, ya había perdido mucho el control sobre sí mismo.

-No soy una niña, el único que esta portándose como un niño eres tú- Hinata tenía la mirada fija en sus ojos aguamarina, no podía creer que él pudiera jugar con sus nervios de esa forma y seguir inmutable.

-Cuida tus palabras- _Cálmate! La vas a perder como sigas así, _su mente ya había reconocido su error cuando sintió la palma de Hinata estrellarse sobre su rostro.

Salió de allí sin mediar más palabras, algo en el pecho le dolía inmensamente, jamás imaginó que él pudiera ser de las tantas personas que hablan por hablar cuando se enojaban, y eso sólo agravaba su enojo y decepción que tenía guardados desde hacía cuatro días.

Gaara se tocó la mejilla como acto reflejo mientras la observaba salir de la habitación, luego se quedó un momento procesando lo que le había hecho. Golpeó la mesa con todas sus fuerzas, partiéndola en dos, sin saber como actuar._ Se atrevió a golpearme, será….¡Eso no se lo permito!_

Kankurou iba de regreso a la oficina de su hermano cuando el mismo salía de allí con una mirada brutalmente asesina

-¿Gaara a donde vas?- no respondió y lo pasó de largo –Gaara!- lo detuvo poniéndose en medio del pasillo.

-Quita Kankurou- advirtió por lo bajo.

-No¿Qué te paso en la cara?

-…. ¬¬

-Gaara ¿Qué hizo Hinata?- aunque lo seguía viendo insistentemente para que se quitara, él conocía lo suficiente a su hermanito –como quieras, ve y grítale o asústala, como quieras pero sabes… estas siendo un gran orgulloso ahora mismo y así te garantizo que la pierdes, sea lo que sea que tengas con ella.

oOoOoOoOo  
(Unas horas más tarde)

-¡Dios! Suna tiene una comida para morirse, creo que si me quedo mucho tiempo duplicare mi talla- Ino estaba muy tranquilamente sentada en uno de los restaurantes más atiborrados de la ciudad.

-Como tú digas- se sentía tan cómodo con ella y había logrado olvidarse por completo de Gaara y sus problemas –y…. ¿de que me querías hablar?

-Uff… matas el momento- Ino se quedó viendo el plato de quesos por un rato –me habías preguntado quien me gustaba ¿no?

-…Si.

-Pues, creí que hasta ese momento me había dejado de gustar, pero cuando me preguntó que pensaba de Temari, me sentí tan mal…creo… creo que Shikamaru me sigue gustando demasiado – Kankurou se quedó mudo, eso fue como tirarle un balde de agua fría a la cara, dejándolo totalmente helado

Gaara estaba de camino al cuarto de Hinata, llevaba un ramo de rosas rosadas arregladas con margaritas blancas en las manos, era tarde así que pensó en dejárselas en la mesa, para que al despertar pudiera verlas. Se sorprendió de no encontrarla en su alcoba, supuso que había salido con Ino y los demás, así que no le dio mayor importancia y se retiró a su reunión; lo que él no sabía era que sus flores empeorarían aún más su situación.

Eran las onces y veintitrés minutos según el reloj de Hinata, había estado todo ese tiempo con Takeshi, quien se tomó la noticia de que se quedaba como niño con juguete nuevo. Regresaban a la torre del Kazekage mientras hablaban animadamente, era raro como él podía sacar lo mejor de su humor en cuestión de segundos, sí, ese shinobi era algo especial. _Le gusto… soy una tonta, en lugar de pensar tanto en el imbécil de Gaara debería ser más atenta con Takeshi-kun…_, los dos se detuvieron enfrente de la puerta como sabiendo que les esperaba allí.

-Bueno Hinata-chan, creo que te dejo aquí- le pasó los brazos por los hombros.

-Hai...arigato Takeshi-kun- le dio un beso en la mejilla y se separó de él entrando en el edificio –Oyasuminasai.

-Oyasuminasai Hinata-chan, Ichi Kikai.

Cuando llegó a su habitación ya no cabía en si de emoción, se sentía bien cerca del rubio y él estaba interesado en ella, así que no había problema. Se quedó de piedra al ver un ramo de flores en su mesa. Sabía muy bien, gracias a Ino, lo que significaban las rosas rosadas y esas hermosas margaritas blancas eran lo mismo que decir…

–Ichi Kikai…- se ruborizó –Arigato Takeshi- olió las flores pasando por alto el nombre escrito en un pequeño papel que calló al suelo desapareciendo de la vista –claro que te la doy.

Gaara no sabía bien si matar a Hinata, destruir algo o matarse a sí mismo, pero de alguna manera se tenía que quitar eso de la cabeza; _¿Quién es Takeshi?... será….¿por qué nada me funciona?_, sin quererse dejar ver por ella se esfumó de la barandilla de su ventana y reapareció en el cuarto de Kankurou que estaba tirado en el piso con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Demostrarte que calmarme y tener un buen detalle como las flores no sirve- Kankurou no sabía si preguntarle de donde venía lo de las flores o asentir.

-Ni que lo digas- se sentó derecho -¿Le diste flores a Hinata?

-Hm…. Según Yamanaka las flores significan que pido una oportunidad.

-¿Tú hiciste eso?- le lanzó una mirada de advertencia –digo, que bien que lo hiciste…. ¿No entendió el mensaje?

-Oh! sí que lo hizo, Ichi Kikai, lo entendió- Kankurou levantó una ceja preguntándole que era lo que estaba mal entonces –pero asumió que el mensaje venía de parte de un tal… Takeshi.

-Kisetsu Takeshi… uno de los shinobis que fue conmigo a esa misión- Gaara lo observó por unos instantes y empezó su camino a la puerta –matte! No es gran tipo, tú sólo habla con Hinata, arregla esto antes de que la pierdas.

-¿y por qué debería hacerte caso por segunda ocasión?

-Por que te gusta mucho como para perderla- bueno, por lo menos no iba a pasar el resto de su noche de insomnio viendo el techo sino hablando con su otöto, pensó el de maquillaje púrpura –Verás Gaara, no eres el único con problemas, acabo de perder a la chica que me gusta a los brazos del novio de Temari ¿Qué tan patético te suena eso?

-Mucho más que mi caso- una sonrisa divertida apreció en sus facciones rígidas –no voy a dormir hoy de todas maneras, ayúdame con el papeleo.

Esa era la típica forma del Kazekage de pedirle que lo acompañara, aceptó en silencio, así al menos, aunque fuera una orden, podría hablar con él y seguir sonsacándole información de sus sentimientos por Hinata

–Ichi kikai sōshitsu- habló por lo bajo el mayor

Gaara bufó en su interior _Vaya que lo es._

oOoOoOoOo

Continuará…

**Notas finales:**

Hola! Bueno perdón por el GRAN retrazo pero entre en exámenes finales y también mi beta reader …. Bueno entenderán que no me fue posible escribir antes. Este chap es solo la avanzada del próximo y la misión no era peligrosa… bueno depende de donde se mire :D Ya hay más Ino Kankurou pero todavía le falta a esa parejita. Espero les guste y no se decepcionen. Gracias por leer!

Pinchad al botoncito que dice Go! Arigato!

**Hoseki Zaoldyeck** Hola! Bueno espere por largo rato que me mandaras la segunda corrección pero supongo que no tuviste tiempo, no importa y perdona pero ya casi se me hace el mes sin capítulo y yo me prometí jamás volver a dejar pasar el mes. Espero verte por allí y un gran abrazo!

**Mayte V** Hola! Lamento que no haya sido pronto pero es que ni modo jeje. Si Hiashi es una basura! Pero allí esta Gaara para solucionar las cosas (como lo amo) Espero te guste también! Bye!

**Hiei-and-shino** Eres de lo mejor, no sabes como me subes el ánimo, me alegra que te gustara ojala este también (si me repito a mi misma), bueno… si estas loca no te preocupes yo también estoy loca, así que SOMOS GEMELAS! Jajajajaja. Hoy no hubo beso pero a la próxima… grrrr el lado de Gaara sale a flote jejeje…. Espero te guste. Gracias por leerme en Ingles! Sos un encanto, me hiciste tan feliz, quiero tu opinión de la traducción del segundo chap, yeah. ¿Enserio tienes mi fic en la pc? Aaaa! Voy a llorar que linda! Que bueno que te guste, así vale la pena trabajar! Bueno espero no te decepcione mucho y hasta el próximo review! Besos!! Chao!!!

**rasirasi-chan** ¿Tan bien te pareció el chap pasado? Ojala y este no te llegue a decepcionar entonces xx bueno… espero también te guste aunque sea un poquito pero gracias por tus palabras, eres un ángel para mi autoestima. No se si todavía necesitas y quieres q te ayude con lo de los fics, pero si es así pásame tu correo así te lo mando… perdón!. ¿Crees que sigo dando buenas características a los personajes? Tu me dices. Adiós!!

**Rin Tsuki** hola!! Un gusto tener lectora nueva, espero leas los otros capítulos y me digas que piensas. Si… solo Hinata puede pensar bien cuando tiene al Kazekage enfrente, yo hace mucho que hubiera dejado de comprender lo que pasaba xDDD Bueno mucho gusto y te veo en el otro review. Bye!

**Lia Du Black** Hello! Gaara y sus arranques machistas… pero más bien era su "incorrecta" forma de mostrar preocupación, pobre mi niño, no sabe nada jaja. Pues casi pero cambie un poco las cosas jejeje. Ah que estaba peligrosa la misión jajaja. Gracias por leer y tu comentario, Bye!

**Sabaku no Kendra**Hola!! GRACIAS! No puedo creer que me lo hayas puesto en favoritos, voy a llorar de emoción xDD bueno perdón la tardanza estoy luchando contra el colegio desgraciado pero prometo terminarlo. Si! Viva el GaaHina, como dije adoro tus fics de ellos jejeje. Te veo en el los reviews!

**Tuki-sama:** Gracias por tu comentario, me subió un montón el ánimo, pues espero mi Gaara siga siendo Gaara porque he pasado por tanto tormento en el cole que no me extrañaría que él tuviera lapsus de personalidad jajaja! Espero te guste y enserio gracias, mil gracias me subes los ánimos al cielo. Sayonara!

**Saru Uchiha:** Hola! Gracias, gracias y muchas gracias! Espero te guste este también y perdón la tardanza, pero prometo terminarlo :D Te veo por allí! Bye!


	6. Escondiéndose

_**Un Camino un poco Torcido**  
De: IsaDaYDrEaMer_

Aclaración: No soy dueña de Naruto y de ninguno de sus personajes!

**Importante:**_ Los pensamientos están en cursiva._

Sumimasen: Disculpa.  
Ayamaru: Pedir perdón.  
Saru: Dejar, soltar.  
Akiraka¿Claro?, podría ser como ¿Fui claro?  
Tomeru: Parar.  
Onegai: Por favor.

**Capítulo Seis: Escondiéndose **

_¿Por qué le hago caso a Kankurou¿Quién me manda a hacer esta tontería? Me tengo una mejor pregunta ¿Por qué siquiera estoy pensando en esto? _ Gaara trato de quitar la mirada de la kunoichi que estaba a su lado oyendo atentamente a sus instrucciones, _¿Estará prestándome atención?_ Una voz diferente hablo en su cabeza mientras que sus pálidos ojos no abandonaban la forma de Hinata, _Última llamada de atención a Gaara… ¡Deja de pensar en ella!_

­-Si, Kazekage-sama- su voz era imparcial y monótona.

-Bien, tengo una reunión en una hora- _¿Por qué me siento tan…pequeño?_ –la veo en la puerta de conferencias en punto.

-Hai- sin voltear a verlo salió de su oficina con elegancia y tranquilidad, algo que no sentía.

_¿Embajadora¿De donde saca él estas ideas? Bueno si, Naruto mencionó el término y sus implicaciones pero dijo que lo más seguro era que no fuera requerido hasta la siguiente misión porque no habían terminado de entablar algunos asuntos, pero ahora soy la embajadora de Konoha… ¿Qué era lo que se suponía tenía que hacer como eso?_ Hinata continúo caminando y maldiciendo al pelirrojo una y otra vez hasta que se choco con cierto shinobi.

-Ohayo Hinata-chan- vio al rubio un momento como confundida -¿todo bien?

-Ohayo Takeshi-kun, si todo bien, disculpa estoy un poco…e…distraída- _Enojada, frustrada, molesta… cualquiera de esos es más real,_ pensó tratando de sonreír.

-Hmm… si tu dices- sonrió de vuelta y se acercó más a ella -¿Quieres ir a almorzar conmigo?

-Me encantaría- sonrió feliz por un momento.

Gaara había salido poco después de Hinata en busca de Baki pero la imagen delante suyo lo hizo regresar a su oficina, _"Me encantaría" claro que sí, el perfecto idiota se gana sus sonrisas a través de mis detalles… como no le va a "encantar" _ Se sentó y cerro los ojos un gran rato, recuperando sus respiración acompasada, jamás en su vida se había sentido así de frustrado y confundido, ya había decidido que no iba a dejar que una chica se metiera en su piel y jugara con él.

A pesar de todo lo que había insistido Kankurou en que un problema no debería ser suficiente para dar por muerto lo que sentía por Hinata, corrección no sentía nada por Hyuuga Hinata, ella no era nadie y lo que había pasado hasta ahora no importaba. Eso sonaba muy bien, el problema era que no se lo creía del todo, allí estaba haciendo caso a su hermano y poniéndola como embajadora de Konoha en Suna, lo que implicaba que estuviera cerca suyo mucho tiempo y para cerrar con broche de oro su "decisión" tenía ganas de matar al rubio que se le había acercado tan… amistoso a Hinata.

-Nock, nock- Temari estaba enfrente del escritorio con una ceja levantada –se que no te gusta que entre a tu cuarto u oficina sin llamar antes a la puerta pero resulta que cuando lo hago no me respondes.

-¿Querías algo?

-Poner a Shikamaru a trabajar conmigo en la oficina y que dejaras que Yamanaka se quede ayudando en la academia, después de todo el programa es de Konoha y ella tiene las energía para transmitir el espíritu ¿no crees?

-Como quieras- retiro la vista de su hermana a la ventana como indicándole que se fuera.

-Kankurou comentó ayer que ibas a poner a Hinata como embajadora- a los ojos de Temari su hermano era el eslabón perdido de algo, los hombres se quejan de que las mujeres son muy volátiles en cuanto a sentimientos y estados de humor pero allí estaba Gaara que un minuto era un chico casi sonriente y al otro un ogro asesino.

-Temari si quieres preguntar algo hazlo- el pelirrojo se froto la sien cansado.

-¿Por qué pusiste a Hinata-san de embajadora cuando es un cargo que todavía no esta acorado?- últimamente Gaara había estado actuando raro, incluso casi le había confesado que la mencionada heredera del clan Hyuuga le importaba.

-El consejo quiere saber más sobre las expectativas de Konoha con esta alianza y la única de los tres que trabaja directamente con los Hokage es Hyuuga, no hará, dirá o escuchará nada que no halla quedado acordado antes con la Gondaime y el Rokudaime- lo dijo tan rápido y sin respirar que a la rubia le costo entender todo –a cambio a ella se le expondrá nuestras intenciones con la alianza y las propuestas que se tienen para el comercio entre Viento y Fuego, así se podrán discutir con ella, para que las presente cuando regrese a Konoha.

-De acuerdo, suena bien- Temari sabía bien que si Gaara tuviera los ojos abiertos le estaría viendo de manera insistente para que se fuera, así que lo hizo –sumimasen.

oOoOoOoOo

-Yo, Kankurou- saludo Shikamaru en frente del escritorio del aludido.

-Shikamaru- siseó este viendo de mala manera al shinobi -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Temari me pidió que te diera estos documentos- si algo no era Shikamaru eso era tonto, pero no necesitaba ser genio para notar la falta de entusiasmo y camarería que solía tener el titiritero con él.

-Arigato- tomó lo que él le extendía y volvió a su trabajo.

Shikamaru regresó con Temari que estaba sentada de espaldas a él revisando unos viejos libros, quería preguntarle a la rubia sobre Kankurou pero se le ocurrió una mejor idea. Con cautela se acerco a ella para girar la silla y encararla, lo volteó a ver como si estuviera loco pero no rezongó cuando se agacho para besarla, tan solo se colgó de su cuello levantándose lentamente.

-Tu hermano me odia- susurró entre beso y beso.

-Hmm- se separo de él -¿tenías que arruinar el momento poniendo a Kankurou como tema de conversación?

-Lo siento pero…

-Kankurou no te odia, le caes bien hasta donde yo se- Shikamaru le contó brevemente lo que había pasado -¿y dices que las mujeres somos susceptibles?

-Ja ja ja, sólo quería saber si sabías porque del cambio de actitud- ella negó volviendo a besarlo.

oOoOoOoOo

Por la tarde las calles de Suna estaban llenas y ajetreadas como siempre, Kankurou iba camino a la academia para buscar a Ino, pero muy lejos de estar alegre de verla, se sentía miserable por lo que le había dicho la noche anterior la rubia, pero ella tampoco se dio cuenta de lo que le hizo. Bajo la vista al suelo ideando un plan para ganársela, no quería perderla en brazos de alguien que estaba interesado en su hermana.

-Kankurou-san- llamó la voz suave de Hinata.

-Hinata- entonces notó a su acompañante –Kisetsu….- viendo al rubio de ojos verdes –Hinata ¿no estabas con Gaara para las propuestas de comercio?

-A eso voy, preferí salir a almorzar antes- contestó con una sonrisa la chica; Kankurou también sonrió divertido viendo a Takeshi.

-Ya veo- _Niñito…estas jugando con fuego aquí_ –con su perdón, tengo que buscar a cierta rubia- _cuando Gaara quiera de regreso a Hinata, Takeshi chico vas a quedar peor que poste para gato._

La semana fue pasando hasta llegar a viernes, Takeshi y Hinata habían salido un par de veces más para el disgusto de Gaara que cada vez era más duro, frío y cortante con la kunoichi, en un intento vano de quitársela de la cabeza. Justamente ahora la miraba de reojo, estaba escribiendo lo que había quedado propuesto para la vía segura de los comerciantes, concentrada y ajena al lío interno del Kazekage.

_Todos los días es lo mismo, esta aquí el tiempo estrictamente necesario y ni siquiera me dirige la mirada, se va y habla con el idiota de Kisetsu o salen juntos, _apretó más los dientes, por más que luchaba por alejarla de él no lograba nada, cada vez era peor y no creía poder seguir viendo como el rubio ganaba delante suyo a Hinata, Su Hinata.

Sus ojos se mantuvieron fijos en el escritorio un momento, _¿Por qué me importa?, ella me rechazó, me grito, me pego…debería odiarla,_ volvió a ver a la chica, _¿Qué es lo que me gusta de ella?, _sabía que era mucho lo que lo atraía de Hinata pero no estaba por la labor de ser "débil" –Eso es suficiente por hoy.

-Hai- contestó sin voltearlo a ver.

-Hyuuga- los ojos blancos de ella por primera vez en horas se dirigieron a él -no es necesario que vengas mañana.

-Hai

-¿Qué estás haciendo Hyuuga?-

oOoOoOoOo

-Los niños son un encanto, llenos de energía y dispuestos a trabajar- sonrió para si misma –no se porque tu hermana me mando a la academia pero lo estoy disfrutando tanto, adoro a los niños.

Kankurou le sonrió pretendiendo escuchar lo que decía, su mente seguía distante y ajena al monólogo de Ino, no sabía porque se quedaba cerca de ella, buscándola, hablando, escuchándola, cada minuto con ella eran horas de tortura para él, _soy un gran masoquista, _pensó soltando un pequeño suspiro. Ino podía ser distraída y un "poco" egoísta pero era intuitiva, sabía de sobra que el titiritero llevaba esa semana entera triste y cuando estaba con ella parecía que empeoraba su estado de ánimo, por mucho que el tratara de aparentar lo contrario.

-¿Me puedes decir que te pasa?

-¿Ah?- los ojos azules de ella no abandonaban su rostro -¿a mi? Nada, estoy perfecto.

-Mentiroso- recrimino dando un paso más a donde él estaba.

-En serio Ino, no es nada- se tensó de pies a cabeza, _Kami...aléjala de mi. _

La rubia se siguió acercando a él hasta estar a escasos centímetros, no sabía porque pero le gustaba ver el rostro tenso de él cuando ella jugaba a acercársele, tampoco sabía porque le gustaba ese juego, pero se sentía bien viendo el efecto que tenía sobre Kankurou, efecto que jamás había surgido en Shikamaru.

-Desde que volviste y hablamos estas raro- comentó ella bajando la mirada.

-Si te lo cuento tienes que prometer que no dirás nada- _Kankurou eres un genio_, se elogió a si mismo mientras armaba lo que iba a decirle a la chica.

-Lo prometo.

-Es Gaara- Ino se quedo por un momento como tonta –verás le gusta una chica, mucho, pero a ella le gusta…bueno…alguien que no corresponde a ese sentimiento y jamás lo hará- esperó a ver si ella entendía la indirecta o no –no se si debería decirte esto pero…me preocupa Gaara, ya sabes que no es el mejor con relaciones…

-Ya veo- el titiritero estaba que se sacaba el corazón del nerviosismo, si ella lo insinuaba correctamente tendría que explicarse pero si no, al menos podría sacar un poco de tierra a la situación que tenía con ella sin que la misma se diera cuenta –sabes, Gaara debería de tratar de conquistarla, ganársela.

-Eso le he dicho yo- _Gracias kami, si se traga que el problema es de Gaara…yo tengo camino libre para arreglar esto con ella_siguieron con esa conversación mientras que Kankurou no quitaba la sonrisa de bobo de la cara.

Mientras que ellos dos hablaban en alguna parte de la torre del Kazekage, Hinata estaba recostada en la barandilla del balcón de su cuarto, tenía la mirada perdida y triste. _¿Por qué me haces eso? Ya fue bastante, merezco algo de alegría no que me hagas sentir mal o que me hagas caer a los pies de…._, bufó siguiendo el recorrido del sol por el cielo.

--Hinata's Flash Back--

-¿Qué estás haciendo Hyuuga?

-¿Gomen?

-Cuando te vayas de Suna en un mes y días tu boda se celebrará- recordó con un tono frío.

-….Hay…algo qu—que quiera decirme Kazekage-sama- soltó tratando de no perder el control sobre ella de nuevo.

-Me acusaste de creerte débil, tengo que pedir disculpas por ello- Hinata no sabía si sonreír, levantar una ceja o que, algo en su tono le advertía que no era una disculpa –pues no se puede ser débil si se esta jugando con los sentimientos de otros.

-Yo…yo no…no juego con tus sentimientos- estalló pero su rabia se congelo cuando el pelirrojo sonrió a medias.

-¿Mis sentimientos? Para que pudieras jugar con los míos tendría que tener alguno por ti- algo adentro de él grito al ver la cara de dolor de la kunoichi –me refería a Kisetsu.

--Fin del Flash Back--

No podía creer que en verdad Gaara se atreviera a decir que no sentía nada por ella después de todo lo que había pasado, pero lo que más detestaba era que tenía razón en una cosa, _estoy jugando con Takeshi-kun…cuando me vaya me caso y yo estoy coqueteando con él, permitiéndole hacer tanto por mi…tengo que terminar eso._

_¿No siente nada por mi?¿__En verdad no va a decirme lo que siente por mi?,_ arrugo su blusa sobre el corazón, aunque no lo quisiera lo que sentía por el pelirrojo era muy fuerte y sus palabras habían calado a lo profundo de ella y lastimado tanto, iba a llorar, no podía evitarlo.

oOoOoOoOo

-¿Puedo pasar?

-No- Kankurou frunció el ceño, Gaara jamás contestaba cuando tocaban a su puerta pero el que su respuesta sonara tan lejana y débil era aún más anormal.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó entrando al cuarto.

-Nii-san… ¿Qué entiendes por no?- preguntó el pelirrojo sin mover un músculo para levantarse de la cama.

-¿Durmiendo antes de que se ponga el sol?- respondió acercándose más a su hermanito.

Gaara se levantó de la cama poco a poco y se sentó viendo muerto a los ojos negros de Kankurou, no contestó de inmediato, se quedo así por un buen rato viéndolo fijo, sin inmutarse; tanto sus ojos como sus facciones no delataban el estado de ánimo o pensamiento del Kazekage, como siempre se mantenía frío y distante como poniendo una pared gigantesca entre él y el resto del mundo.

-¿Querías algo?- soltó al fin cerrando los ojos.

-Temari quería que bajáramos los dos a cenar con ella y Shikamaru.

-¿Eso incluye a …?

-Temari, Shikamaru, tu y yo, sin Hinata o Ino- otra vez solo oyó el silencio sepulcral –bueno si te decides a venir es en una hora, pero si bajas por favor quita esa expresión de "aléjate o te mato" porque tengo la impresión de que nuestra hermana quiere decirnos algo importante.

_¿Aléjate o te mato?, _arqueó una inexistente ceja, _hace mucho que no me decía eso…la última vez Temari me reclamó que tenía una inmensa barrera entre nosotros tres. _Se puso las manos en la cara mientras respiraba fuerte, no quería pensar en que tal vez se había permitido volver a encerrarse en un espacio aparte para evitar ser lastimado, eso hacía de niño y le había costado bastante perder el hábito.

Más tarde estaba sentado en su lugar de siempre con Kankurou a un lado y en vez de Temari enfrente estaba Shikamaru, su hermana estaba a su derecha. La cena estaba bien, no había pasado nada fuera de lo común, él opinaba o hablaba de vez en nunca y hacía una semi mueca de sonrisa cuando Shikamaru decía algo gracioso, su hermano no mostraba el entusiasmo de siempre para con el shinobi de konoha pero lo llamativo era que Temari estaba nerviosa y que escondía las manos constantemente.

-¿Nerviosa por algo, Nee-chan?

-Yo…- lanzó una mirada de reojo a su novio quien sonrió y le guiñó un ojo –si bueno, hay algo que queríamos decirles.

-¿Se van a casar?

-No!- Temari lanzó a Kankurou una de esas miradas que te advierten que si puedes aguantar la respiración para no interrumpir mejor –lo que sucede es que…

-Por Kami¿no estarás embarazada?

-¡¡Kankurou!!- Shikamaru estaba un poco sonrojado para todo esto y la rubia parecía semáforo.

-Si vuelves a interrumpir te garantizo que te mando a callar para siempre- Gaara no pudo evitar sonreír para sus adentros cuando el castaño bufó algo por lo bajo y se le quedó viendo pretendiendo estar molesto.

-Gracias Gaara- se aclaró la garganta –lo que quería decirles es que…mevoyairaKonohaporuntiempoparavercomosalenlascosasconShikamaru.

-¿Qué?

-Temari y yo estuvimos hablando, le propuse que viniera conmigo a Konoha por un tiempo luego de esta misión para ver como salen las cosas- aclaró Shikamaru sonriéndole abiertamente a la rubia –los dos son muy importantes para ella y yo los respeto mucho, queríamos su…

-Me parece bien- Gaara se levantó interrumpiendo al maestro de sombras –pero tengo una condición.

-¿Condición?- pregunto Temari.

-Me tienes que dar tu palabra de que la cuidaras con tu vida- Shikamaru no contestó –porque sino lo haces tienes la mía de que voy a encontrarte no importa donde estés y vas a pagar con cada gota de sudor y sangre que tengas ¿entendido?

-Más que claro- se levantó y le dio la mano a Gaara que asintió y se retiró sin decir más.

-Ey…yo soy el hermano mayor.

-Pues Gaara te gana el papel- Temari le saco la legua y luego giró al otro presente -te acaban de amenazar de muerte, Shikamaru.

-Vales la pena- sonrió levantando los hombros para sonrojar aun más a su novia y diversión de Kankurou.

oOoOoOoOo

_Esto se me esta volviendo costumbre, _Gaara suspiró, sabía que Hinata había estado llorando, los ojos rojos y el hecho de que se aferrara a la almohada como si su vida dependiera de ello le daban las pistas también; tenía tantas ganas de entrar en su cuarto y quitarle ese par de mechones rebeldes de enfrente de la cara, acariciarla para que dejara de tener sueños inquietos. No se iba a engañar tanto, quería besarla, tenerla entre sus brazos otra vez, podía hacerlo, lo sabía, pero no debía, después de todo el causante de esas lágrimas era él.

-Perdona, no quise decir eso- susurró levantándose de la barandilla para regresar a su cuarto –pero ya no se que hacer.

Poco a poco la semana fue pasando otra vez, Hinata se había plantado hablar con Takeshi pero su compañía le agradaba y la distraía, además agregaba a su rechazo a enfrentarse al rubio el que Gaara desde el viernes anterior se había empezado a comportar completamente apartado, casi grosero, ni siquiera hablaba con Kankurou o Temari, con ella en especial era frío y esquivo, por lo que optó por no terminar lo que fuera que tenía con Takeshi.

Kankurou sabía que su hermano estaba haciendo lo único que sabía hacer cuando se sentía vulnerable y débil, defenderse poniéndose detrás de una gran barrera para que nadie pudiera interpretarlo o acercársele. Quería hacer algo por él pero no podía, al menos que el pelirrojo se lo permitiera, así que dedico su tiempo a Ino que hablaba más y más con él, salían todos los días hasta tarde. A pesar de que eso lo hacía feliz tenía presente todo el tiempo el hecho de que Gaara pronto colapsaría, esa forma de apartarse de sus sentimientos no servía.

Evidentemente ese viernes por la noche, el Kazekage no pudo con el mismo. Cansado de su propio encierro decidió ir a buscar a Hinata para poder aclarar de una buena vez lo que le pasaba, pero ella no estaba por donde ser vista, finalmente se puso a recorrer las calles en busca de la kunoichi. Ella por otro lado estaba con Takeshi riendo distraídamente, ignorante de quien se aproximaba a ellos.

-¿Sabes que pienso, Hinata-chan?

-No… ¿qué?- dio un paso para atrás cuando el dio dos hacia ella, chocando contra la pared.

-Que me gustas mucho- sonrió y estiro la mano para tomarle el rostro –que quiero besarte- Hinata lo detuvo sabiendo que aquello estaba mal, como le había dicho Gaara.

-Matte Takeshi-kun- pidió ella separándose un poco de él –lo siento pero…esto no puede ser.

-¿Por qué?- ella bajo la mirada -¿Por Sabaku no Gaara? No me mires tan sorprendida, es obvio que tiene algo por ti pero no importa, no dejaré que te aleje de mi cuando a ti ni te interesa él- trato de acercarse a ella otra vez.

-No es el Kazekage- soltó en un intento de detenerlo –no entiendes es que--

-Nada, deja de resistirte.

Hinata no podía moverse bien, su mente daba mil vueltas y Takeshi la estaba besando, se sentía tan mal, quería separarse pero no podía, no hallaba fuerzas suficientes para hacerlo aunque no dejo de intentarlo empujándole en el pecho, cuando de pronto sintió que se despegó con un gran impulso que no se dio cuenta, no era suyo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Perdona Takeshi pero no puede ser, ayamaru- empezó a alejarse pero el rubio la detuvo –saru.

-Aguarda Hinata, no me hagas esto, no me dejes así- pidió él pero la chica logró soltarse.

-Gomen Takeshi-kun.

-Nunca te importe ¿no?- ella no respondió pero no se alejo más –sólo me usaste- se giró –sabes, no importa, vete, serás tu la desgraciada, no yo.

Se quedo de hielo viendo como el rubio se alejaba hasta que lo perdió de vista; sintiendo como la respiración se le hacía más y más pesada se recostó contra la pared, se sentía miserable. _Como puede ser…que aún haciéndome daño y alejándome de él me arruine la vida…maldición Gaara._ Justamente él fue lo que vio Takeshi delante suyo cando ya estaba bastante más alejado de Hinata.

-¿Kazekage-sama?

-No tolero que ninguno de los shinobis que portan el símbolo de este país se aproveche de una mujer, mucho menos de una que resulta ser la embajadora de Konoha- su voz era monótona pero profunda, autoritaria e imponente.

-¿Qu…qué? No me aproveche de Hyuuga- soltó algo alterado él.

-Eso lo juzgo yo- cortó abriendo los ojos y clavándolos en los verde esmeralda

de Takeshi.

El chico se paralizo de terror cuando oyó que la arena bajo sus pies se agitaba y empezaba a levantarse de su lugar, a pesar de que no era mucho mayor que Gaara sabía perfectamente el demonio que había llevado dentro y también era consiente de que su control sobre la arena podía quitarle la vida en cuestión de segundos. Cuando ya casi no respiraba de puro miedo la arena se alejó de él pero el pelirrojo estaba enfrente suyo.

-No te vuelvas a acercar a Hinata- Takeshi tragó nervioso -¿Akiraka?

-H…Hai! Kazekage-sama- sin más desapareció en una nube de arena, dejando al pobre chico a tratar de no sufrir un ataque cardíaco.

Volvió a aparecer cerca de Hinata, pero su corazón casi se detuvo cuando la vio, una mano apretaba su antebrazo, se mordía el labio, tenía la vista al piso y podía ver unas cuantas lágrimas que buscaban ser silenciadas. Parecía temblar ligeramente, a sus ojos la vulnerabilidad que enseñaba de esa forma era simplemente irresistible.

Quería hablar con ella, tal vez abrazarla o besarla pero su figura triste le indicó que hacer, sin intercambiar una palabra con ella la levantó en brazos y antes de que Hinata pudiera protestar un remolino de arena la hizo desaparecer, cuando abrió los ojos estaba en su cuarto, aún en los brazos del pelirrojo. Él la puso en el piso con cuidado y se quedó allí parado buscando las palabras adecuadas para decirle pero no tenía una idea clara.

-Arigato- susurró ella recuperando la compostura.

-¿Por qué?

-Por sacarme de allí y por alejarlo de mi cuando mis fuerzas no pudieron- siseo sin quitar los ojos del piso.

-¿Sabías que--

-Usaste la arena para separarlo, si me di cuenta un poco después.

-¿Estás bien?

-Hai- seguía sin verle directamente.

-Hinata yo…

-Vete- interrumpió ella –quiero estar sola.

_La peor parte es que…me lo merezco, _asintió cuando una voz dentro de él le recordó quien era, _¡no! No te lo mereces, _volteó a verla y armándose de valor regresó a su lado -Hinata, perdona- al menos ya lo había dicho –por todo.

-Kazekage-s—

-Gaara, mi nombre es Gaara- pidió poniendo esos mechones que estaban en su cara detrás de su oreja.

-Tomeru, onegai, tomeru- _¿Porqué hace esto¿Por qué juega conmigo así¿No se da cuenta que me duele? _–No hagas esto, vete, no quiero saber nada de ti.

-Pero…

-¡Vete!

oOoOoOoOo

Era temprano en al mañana cuando Hinata salió de su cuarto en busca de Ino, necesitaba sacarse todo del corazón o se iba a volver loca pero lo que encontró fue a sus dos compañeros junto con Temari y Kankurou, el último hablaba algo desesperado y nervioso.

-¿Estás seguro que no esta en ningún lado?

-Seguro Temari, Baki piensa que talvez salió, tú sabes como es él, algo paso y se fue a esconder de todo mientras que pasa la histeria.

-No, Gaara ya no es así- reclamó ella –no me voy a quedar sentada para ver si aparece o no.

-Si alguien sale a buscarlo se hará público, pensarán que lo secuestraron o Dios sabe que- aseguró Kankurou –lo mejor es que nadie más sepa.

-Si eso ayuda Ino, Hinata y yo lo podemos buscar discretamente- Ino asintió y volteó a ver a su amiga.

-Claro, lo podemos buscar sin que los demás sepa de que se trata- agregó Hinata.

-Si, eso… esta bien ¿no Kankurou?

-Claro, pero tengan cuidado, Temari quédate a cargo de esto ¿si? Tengo que ver que nada pase en la oficina.

Con unas cuantas instrucciones los tres se dispersaron con aparente tranquilidad y empezaron a rondar la ciudad en todos sus rincones, fue pasando el día, aunque fueran tres el nivel de discreción y la falta de comunicación alargaba y complicaba la búsqueda. Ya caída la tarde ninguno dio con rastro de él en la capital, Temari dijo que era mejor descansar un rato y seguir después. Sin embargo Hinata desobedeció esa orden, se fue un poco afuera de la ciudad buscando a Gaara, se sentía culpable de que los otros estuvieran tan afligidos por él, después de todo él se había ido por su culpa.

_Me ayudo cuando tuve todos los problemas con lo de la boda, me escucho, me dio ánimo, logró darme tiempo para arr__eglar esto, ahora me rescató de Takeshi… tal vez fui muy dura con él¿sentirá algo por mi?, _entonces vio no muy lejos de allí un pequeño túnel, estaba bien disimulado con el entorno, seguramente descendía. _No seas tonta…no siente nada por ti._

Se adentró en el túnel -¿Kazekage-sama?- Hinata escasamente miraba sus propios pies, pero algo le decía que al final de ese túnel estaba lo que buscaba.

Y así fue, allí estaba una gran cueva, todo estaba oscuro, poco a poco pudo ver el lago delante y con los tenues destellos de luna aprecio a una persona sentada a orilla del agua, un hombre la miraba fijo, su pelo rojo y corto, piel morena clara y unos intensos ojos aguamarina delimitados por unos aros negros.

oOoOoOoOo

Continuará…

**Notas finales:**

Hola! Y por fin subi capítulo, me ha costado horrores además de que este no esta corregido por mi beta por cuestiones del colegio :S así que perdón si hay muchos errores, que mi ortografía es una pesadilla :$

¿Les ha gustado? A que más de alguien reconoce el los últimos dos parrafitos jajaja! Quería informar que no se me será posible subir rápido el otro, PERDON pero estoy a más no poder en el colegio y …. Voy a morir de estrés algún día seguramente, pero ya voy con el otro, me gusta lo que quiero pero no logro escribirlo así que por favor tenedme paciencia --

Solo me queda decir muchas gracias a tods por leer y dejarme comentario, en serio lo agradezco con el alma me ha ayudado un montón a no perderle el gusto a esto.

Pinchad al botoncito que dice Go! Arigato!

**Hoseki Zaoldyeck:** Nee-chan! ToT supongo que estas ocupadita porque jamás recibí noticias tuyas sobre este chap pero bueno espero saber de ti pronto que me tienes preocupada¿Qué piensas del chap? Me ha costado bastante pero allí va… el próximo esta… que me muero por escribirlo bien haber si me das una manita con eso. Bye!

**Cherry-dono** Gracias! Espero que siguas leyendo y me digas que piensas de los demás capítulos :D Bye!

**Hinata Jounin** Hola! Me alegro que te haya gustado y si pobre mi muchachito como sufre con la mala suerte pero esta por cambiar esa suerte lo prometo :D Perdona que no pude subir antes pero juro que no me he es posible xx Bueno espero lo disfrutes y me dejes review! Te veo!

**dragonsita del amor** HI!!! No sabes lo que me hizo sentir tu review, eres de lo más linda, me siento tan feliz de que te guste y que te emocione :P te prometo que hare lo imposible por subir antes el proximo, en serio lo imposible. ¿Qué pensaste de este? Por cierto lamento no haber subido antes y que no te haya sido de ayuda con lo del fic pero bueno, ni modo…te veo en los reviews! Chao!

**Mayte V** Me estoy acostumbrando mucho a tus reviews, que me pongo triste si no lo veo rápido, que eres lo máximo mujer :D No más pueda subo el próximo, prometido. Bueno espero estés bien y te guste este también :P Bye!

**Vanina** Hi! Gracias por dejarte un review, espero que no te atormenten mucho en el cole que yo se que es eso. Con lo de las edades si sabía pero no me di cuenta si me equivoque por allí en el trato.. soy despistada si se me pasa me dices así lo arreglo jejeej pero gracias por decirlo  Gracias por leer y me hace feliz que te guste, espero tu comentario Chao!

**hyuuga-hikari** jajajaja hola! Pero que gusto me ha dado tu comentario :P Sip Gaara y su orgullo no caben en ningún lado y sabes jamás había oído lo de "pava" así que tuve que buscar su significado y cuando lo encontré pensé en decirte: TIENES RAZÓN! Jajaja pero si todo tiene solución no hay pena :P Ojala te guste! Besos!

**Tuki-sama** Hola! No sabes… pero me relaja y me llena (soy un globo inchado jajaja) que digas que te gusta "mi Gaara" espero que eso significa que hago una descripción aceptable del personaje, que me cuesta millones no irme muy OCC con él, pero tiene sus momentos de cambio ¿no? Espero que te siga gustando y el fic por supuesto, a cierto tenía que decirte: Psicólogo, Psiquiatra o bien clases intensivas de relaciones interpersonales con Kakashi, Jiraya…. Tu sabes las mismas que recibe Sai de seguro jajajajajaja¿O que profesores les pondrías tu? Besos!!

**taia himura** Hello there! Sabes…cuando leí el gran "NO" por un momento pensé que era de que no te gustaba la historia pero luego leí lo demás y me relaje, que bueno saber que también te gusta y con todo mi corazón me voy a esforzar al máximo para llegar a las expectativas y al tiempo enserio… :P

**Sabaku no Kendra** Te adoro, así de simple y estoy de acuerdo en lo que le dijiste a Gaara :P Aquí esta aunque algo tarde el chap, espero también te guste y espero con emoción tu review! Bye!

**Dark Rinoa-chan** Gracias por dejar review! Y espero no te decepcione y perdón por la tardanza que no ha habido forma, lo juro. Bueno me muero por leer tu review! Bye!


End file.
